Una noche en la trinchera
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Antes de que la bala atravezara por mi nuca y me arrebatara la vida, miré al cielo nocturno, contemplando por ultima vez las estrellas, como lo hice al borde de la muerte aquella noche en mi trinchera./UA. Primera Guerra Mundial./NO YAOI./
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Estoy aqui con una nueva producción, que si bien no promocioné antes es por que ha salido subitamente. Esta es una historia ambientada en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Guerra en cuyo desarrollo intervienen como protagonitas los Franceses y como Antagonistas los Alemanes. Síp, se que a algunas personas les parecen delicados estos temas, pero en lo personal, creo que son aqui en donde las grandes muestras de humanidad se hacen leyenda. **

**Les pido que disfruten de la lectura y que si tienen un comentario, me lo digan. **

* * *

**Una noche en la trinchera.**

**

* * *

**

**-1-**

**Novedades en el frente.**

* * *

Cuando era niño, solía jugar con mi hermano mayor a las espadas de madera. Solíamos correr por un prado verde, lleno de pasto largo y alzado. Chocábamos nuestras estacas, jugando a los piratas o a los caballeros. Mi hermano mayor, uno cinco años para ser exacto, solía cargarme en su espalda después de que terminábamos el juego. Caminábamos a casa, cansados de un día más y sin peligros.

Nuestra madre nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa, con un trapo húmedo entre sus manos, muestra que la cena estaba lista.

Nos adentrábamos en la cocina y nos lavábamos las manos a petición de nuestra madre, quien alegaba que las teníamos llenas de lodo y que nos enfermaríamos si no éramos limpios.

Yo corría a sentarme a la mesa, a un lado de mi padre. Él era un hombre muy inteligente y orgulloso. Aunque no era muy parlanchín, sabíamos que nos amaba y que daría todo por nosotros si llegase a ocurrir algún desastre que lo ameritara.

Mi historia parecer ser una más entre el montón. Digo pues, ¿Qué hay de malo con ser un mocoso feliz? Sin preocupaciones y lleno de regocijo por esta vida.

No, exacto, no hay nada de malo. Lo malo comenzó, cuando yo entre en la mayoría de edad. Cuando mi padre tuvo que irse junto con mi hermano a un lugar en donde yo sabía que no había pasaje de regreso.

Esa noche estábamos cenando.

La puerta de la casa se abrió rudamente y un hombre uniformado penetró en mi hogar para encarar a mi padre.

—¿Fugaku Uchiha? – tenía un acento citadino. Era un sargento de las fuerzas de la Armada Francesa.

—¿Sí? – Mi padre se levantó de la mesa. Yo tenía 20 años, Itachi, mi hermano mayor, 25 años.

—He venido aquí por que hay algo que necesito informarle.

—Sí. – nos miró de soslayo, indicándonos con la mirada que este asunto era privado y que no debíamos intervenir.

Mi madre fue la primera en comprender su orden sorda. Se levantó de la mesa y nos tocó en los hombros a Itachi y a mí. Sonrió con ternura, como solía hacerlo ella y después nos indicó con la cabeza que debíamos dejar solos a los hombres.

Mis recuerdos en esa parte son borrosos, pues era de noche y no había mucha luz. Pero sí recuerdo las palabras exactas.

—Problemas en el Frente, Fugaku… los alemanes están intentando penetrar en Marne. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible…

—¿Y por que me quieren a mí? Los aliados tienen más coraje, deberían solicitar su ayuda.

—¡Fugaku, no entiendes! – el sargento golpeó con su puño la mesa, pude escuchar, por la pared, cómo rebotaban los cubiertos por la fuerza.

—¡Entiéndeme tú! – papá estaba enojado. —Estoy con mi familia, tengo tiempo que recuperar. Mis servicios al ejercito han terminado, no puedo ir al campo de batalla.

Después hubo un silencio, se escuchaba un vacio en la cocina. Me mordí los labios, estaba sudando, pegue más el oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor, quizás estaban hablando más bajito. Pero en vez de eso, escuche el caminar de mi padre en dirección a la puerta. No alcance a huir, mi padre me encontró con las manos en la masa, espiando la conversación que había pedido en silencio respetáramos.

Me miró con algo similar al enojo y después arrugó las cejas. Comprendí en ese momento que debía esfumarme. Camine cabizbajo a las habitaciones en donde solía dormir en las noches.

Me tumbé en mi cama, suspiraron. Papá se había molestado conmigo, era algo que sinceramente no deseaba.

—¿Te atrapó In fraganti, no? – Itachi estaba sentado en una silla al lado de un escritorio. Yo sólo gruñí.

—Debiste mantenerte alejado de asuntos que no te incumben.

—Da igual, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y que fue lo que escuchaste?

En ese momento, me levantó de la cama y me sentó en el borde. Mire a Itachi con un deje de desesperanza y después baje el rostro, ocultando pena.

—Quieren reclutar a papá.

—¿Reclutarlo? – Itachi siempre se tomaba con calma las cosas.

—Sí, ese hombre de ahí es un sargento de la Armada Francesa, dijo que los alemanes se estaban apropiando de muchos sitios, incluyendo Marne.

—¿De nuevo? Pensé que eso se había solucionado hace unos meses.

—Pues creo que ha habido ataques menores, pero que al parecer han empezado a ser devastadores.

—Maldición, esta guerra no nos deja en paz. – así pasamos la noche, abatidos por los acontecimientos y los misterios que nos aguardaba el futuro.

Era el 12 de enero de 1915, mi padre nos encontró a la mañana siguiente en la mesa, sentado, tomando una copa de vino y con la vista hacia la ventana. Nos miró unos momentos, los tres, mi madre, Itachi y yo estábamos en la puerta, esperando sus palabras.

—Iré.

Ese instante quedó congelado en mi memoria. Pues mi madre se echó a llorar a los brazos de mi padre. Estaba desconsolada y llena de desesperación. Itachi golpeó la pared de nuestra cocina lleno de impotencia. Sus lágrimas eran finas y pequeñas, pero claramente podía ver que estaba sufriendo.

Yo me quedé simplemente de pie en la entrada, escuchando con eco las palabras de mi padre, el llanto de mi madre y las quedas maldiciones de Itachi.

—No irás solo, padre. – escuche repentinamente a mi hermano.

Oh, Itachi. Si supieras lo mucho que te admiré.

—¿Qué quieres decir, hijo? – mi padre alzó la barbilla, esperando la anhelada respuesta de mi hermano.

—Sí, Itachi, dinos… - estaba impaciente, con angustia contenida.

—Te acompañare. – se paró firme, como un soldado. Se uniformó de valor y se acercó a mis padres, con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló y tomó la mano de mi decidido progenitor. Besó su mano y agachó la cabeza.

Mi mamá se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándole con enjundia, rogando en silencio por que nada malo sucediera.

—Itachi… mi muchacho. – nuestro padre posó su mano sobre la cabeza de mi hermano. Rezó en silencio, implorando por que el acto de valentía de su hijo no fuera en vano y que pronto regresaran a su hogar. Cuando Itachi puso alzar la cabeza se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de sus padres y ambos, besaron su frente, dándole gracias a Dios, por su gran corazón.

—Entonces… partiremos mañana. – acató mi padre, mientras se levantaba de la silla y él y mi madre se adentraba en las habitaciones, quizá para charlas.

Mientras tanto, observé a mi joven hermano. Él estaba abstraído, mirando el suelo, todavía arrodillado. Me acerqué a él y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, le abrace por la espalda, rogando en mi adentros, por que todo saliera bien y que él pudiera regresar con vida.

—También quiero ir. – solicité. Pero su respuesta le dio un vuelco a mi corazón, que, hasta entonces siento.

—No.

Después de eso, no volví a escuchar palabra de su boca. Se fue ha su habitación, arrastrando el cuerpo en una aura de suplicio.

¿Por qué sentía, muy dentro de mí, que por más que lo deseara… esa era la última vez que lo abrazaría?

—Itachi. – susurré al aire, mientras una llovizna fría comenzaba a caer.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre y mi hermano partieron a la capital. Oh, por que olvide mencionarlo, nosotros vivíamos en una provincia francesa, alejada de todo el tumulto y los estallidos de la guerra. Éramos personas que si bien teníamos estudios, no gustábamos de la ajetreada vida de ciudad, por lo que, cuando mi hermano y yo terminamos nuestros estudios escolares, nos fuimos a vivir al campo, en donde estaríamos tranquilos. Más ahora que la guerra nos acechaba.

Bien, había dicho que mi padre y mi hermano se habían ido a la guerra, ¿No?

Pues como dije, tuve que quedarme con mi madre. Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses… Recuerdo que sólo una vez pudimos recibir una carta de padre. Nos decía que habían sido enviados a pelear con los aliados belgas. Eran estrategas.

Hasta ahora todo iba muy bien.

Fue hasta un año después, en una mañana nublada, cuando dos hombres, cadetes de la milicia francesa, se acercaron a caballo a nuestra casa. Yo estaba cortando madera en el pórtico. Nuestra casa era pequeña y teníamos un pórtico resistente de piedra.

Se acercaron a mí, deje lo que estaba haciendo y los mire. No dijeron nada, sólo me analizaron y después, bajaron la mirada.

—¿Qué? – expresé, molesto por la monotonía.

—Nos enviaron con malas noticias_, Monsieur_ Uchiha. – era un hombre de canas. Venía acompañado de su subordinado.

—¿Malas noticias?

—_Oui_… - buscó en una bola y sacó, envuelta en una bandera francesa el uniforme de mi padre. —Lo sentimos mucho.

Ahí comprendí lo que había sucedido. Mi padre había muerto, según las palabras de esos hombres, en un ataque enemigo mientras dormían.

Escuche un balde de agua caer y observé a mi madre, parada en la entrada, con una cara llena de desilusión. Corría a abrazarla y deje que llorara. No podía creer que mi padre hubiera muerto. Yo tampoco quería creerlo.

Un mes después, recibimos una carta de Itachi, diciéndonos que estaba muy triste por lo ocurrido y que no importara qué, intentaría volver.

Mas su deseo no se cumplió, pues el 23 de Julio de 1916… volví a ver a los soldados. Fue ahí, cuando recibí la noticia más dura de mi vida.

Itachi había parecido en batalla.

Esta vez, mi madre no soportó el dolor. Ya enferma con anterioridad de una extraña infección respiratoria, la noticia y el trauma terminó por matarla una tarde de verano, cuando yo regresaba de un pueblo cercano, a donde fui a comprarle leche, pan y algunas plantas medicinales que según un curandero la sanarían.

La encontré acostada en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y facciones relajadas. Tenía la carta de Itachi en su mano derecha y una lagrima, aun tibia, corría por su mejilla. Esa noche aullé en llanto lastimero como un loco solitario.

No muchas personas vinieron al funeral de mi madre; sólo el sacerdote, una pareja de tíos que tenía, los cuales ya eran muy viejos, mi amigo Suigetsu y yo. La sepultamos a la sombra de un olmo, cerca de la casa.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sasuke… en verdad. – Suigetsu me daba palmadas en la espalda, sintiendo la muerte no sólo de mi madre, sino de toda mi familia.

—Todo es por culpa de esta absurda guerra. – gemí, limpiando mis lagrimas, que eran derramadas con fastidio sobre la fría lapida.

—No podemos hacer nada… sólo esperar.

—No, no es así. – enjuagué mi cara con el agua que había traído para rociarle a las flores. —Iré a pelear, Suigetsu. – lo mire a los ojos, decidido.

—¿Bromeas? Deberías descansar, estar en paz unos días… no en el campo de batalla, con los cañones y la pólvora.

—¿Qué puedo hacer aquí? – lo miré desafiante. —¿Morirme cada día de angustia? ¿Pensar en todas las cosas que no hice por mi padre, por mi hermano… por mi madre? – escupí a la grama por el pensamiento. —No, claro que no. Si no tengo esperanza, entonces luchare por una. – estaba muy seguro de mí mismo.

—Pero, Sasuke, la solución no es enlistarse al ejército. Debes tomar en cuenta tu futuro. – Suigetsu tenía razón, estaba siendo muy necio y no pensaba en las cosas que podía hacer por mi tierra sino por mi mismo.

La noche al funeral de mi madre me la pasé dando vueltas en la cama. A la mañana siguiente no pude desayunar ni tampoco comer. Cené algo ligero y volví a dormir. Soñaba a Itachi, siendo cruelmente acribillado por los alemanes. A mi padre, que lo apuñalaban por la espalda mientras dormía.

A mi madre, que lloró tanto hasta que la muerte fue la única que logró detener su desconsuelo. El suplicio de ver en sueños a mis seres queridos tan llenos de sangre y de dolor, no me dejaba conciliar la realidad. Me sentía inútil y un holgazán estando acostado en mi cama todos los días, sin ir al campo a trabajar, sin cortar madera para un buen fuego… sin visitar a mi madre.

Pasó un mes de su fallecimiento y aun así no podía salir de esa nube de perdida.

Una madrugada me desperté debido al insomnio. Limpie mi cara, por que sudaba a mares y desabotoné mi camisa, me costaba respirar. Me levanté del lecho y recorrí hasta llegar a la cocina para tomar agua. Sin embargo, cuando tomé un vaso, lo dejé inmediatamente al ver la botella de vino tinto en la alacena.

Esa madrugada bebí toda la botella mientras miraba el amanecer desde la ventana en donde una vez mi padre lo contempló.

Cuando los rayos del sol tocaron mi cara, me levanté de mi silla, fui a mi habitación, junté en una maleta equipaje y provisiones. Tomé mis documentos y alisté mi mejor traje. Me duché y afeité un poco, la vedad no era de familia con mucho vello. Me peiné y me envestí. Me puse los zapatos más buenos que tenía. Salí de la casa, atrincándola con una cadena y en el camino al olmo hice un ramillete de flores.

Me posé enfrente de la tumba de mi mamá. Arrodillado, oré por que me bendijera desde el cielo, y besando su nombre grabado en piedra, deposité las flores en una vasija con agua.

—Adiós… madre. – respiré hondo y comencé a caminar. Llegue a la casa de Suigetsu, todavía era temprano, así que por la puerta, encajé un sobre de papel, en donde escribía mi testamento en caso que no regresara. Le contaba en la carta la razón existencial que me impulsó a irme, así como el deseo de la mejor de las suertes para él y su familia. Le dije que se despidiera de mis viejos tíos por mí, por que probablemente no me dejarían ir si se enteraran de lo que iba a hacer.

Una vez cumplida esa parte, fui a la ciudad más cercana y busqué una casilla para enlistarme en la armada. Me recibió un hombre ya de cuarenta primaveras y dándome una hojeada preguntó.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, muchacho? Tal vez no regreses jamás.

—Sí, absolutamente seguro.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Uchiha Sasuke.

**Continuara…**

_Oui = Sí. _

**Bien, probablemente ya tengan una pequeña intuision de lo que va esto. Ah, sí, este será un fic SasuNaru, pero quiere decir que sea yaoi, ya que, sincesamente, el yaoi no me llama la atención. Será más bien un fic de amistad. Les agradezco la atencion y comprension. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **

-1-


	2. Destinos de guerra

**¡Hola! Tengo que agradecer por los buenos comentarios a las personas que han leido este fic. Les agradezco mucho. Sus criticas me ayudan a mejorar y a darme cuenta que opinan de mis fics. **

**Como siempre, vuelvo a recalcar, este no es un fic yaoi, para aquellas personas que lo creyeron. Yo no escribo yaoi, no se me da. **

**Esta ubicado más que cualquier cosa a la Guerra de Trinceras de las primera guerra mundial. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Destinos de guerra. **

* * *

Nací en Berlín, hace veintiún años. Mi cabello era rubio, mis ojos azules, mi piel, más bronceada que blanca, se convirtió en un estandarte de mi estirpe que me marcaría como el antagónico de una historia de horror y sufrimiento.

De pequeño, gozaba de amorosos padres, los cuales velaban por mí día y noche. Mi padre se llamaba Minato y mi madre Kushina. Aunque no lo parezca eran alemanes de sangre pura. He ahí mi marca, la cual ignore hasta el momento en el que conocí a mi mejor amigo.

El principio del fin comenzó cuando tenía 18 años. Era un joven sin preocupaciones, vivía a mis anchas y el mundo era infinito. ¡Que estúpido fui!

Mi padre era aviador, probaba los primeros aeroplanos para el transporte personal, los cuales, después de unos cuantos meses se convertirían en aviones militares.

La verdad es que nunca me interesé por la profesión de mi padre, me gustaba más cocinar. Mi madre era una excelente repostera, pero tampoco era la repostería lo que me llamaba, era la comida extranjera, la adoraba, sobre todo el Ramen, una extraña sopa de tallarines que había tenido la dicha de probar cuando era niño que, simplemente me fascinó.

Fue, de hecho, un día de Abril, cuando mi madre cocinaba para mí una sopa Ramen. Llegó a la casa un militar de bigotes pronunciados, cabellera dorada y ojos verdes. No lo conocía, pero mi madre sí.

Hablaron unos momentos, él hombre no estaba interesado en las palabras de mi madre, que, desde mi perspectiva se veía algo alterada.

—¡No he venido a hablar con usted! – ante mi sorprendida mirada, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla. Iracundo, tomé un tenedor y me abalance contra el militar. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de mi presencia retrocedió. Era obvio, yo era más joven y fuerte que él.

Le clavé el tenedor en el brazo que usó para golpear a mi madre. Gimió adolorido, intentando regresarme la agresión, pero lo detuve con una mano y le di un puñetazo. Estaba por propinarle otro cuando una mano conocida detuvo mi embate. Mire enojado al entrometido y rápidamente me arrepentí, pues era mi padre quien detenía la pelea.

—Padre… yo…

—Vete de aquí Naruto. – me ordenó. Después, se acercó a mi madre, que todavía estaba en el suelo y la cogió con suma sutileza, besándole la mejilla lastimada y sonriéndole amablemente, para que no se preocupada.

Mi padre nos pidió con la vista que nos alejáramos de ahí. En cuento cerró la puerta escuché un gemido ahogado. Seguramente mi padre le estaba dando su merecido a ese desgraciado.

—Madre, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Naruto, estoy perfecta. – se dirigió al interior de la casa. Después de eso, me acerqué a la puerta, procurando escuchar. Antes de que la sombra de mi padre me espantara alcance a oír: "Entiendo… y espero que también lo entienda usted, en la vida, ¡Jamás! Se atreva a colocarle un dedo a mi esposa o a mi hijo…" luego un carraspeó y al final la voz de mi padre otra vez. "Será mañana entonces".

No supe más de ello hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando al despertad mi madre se me encaramó en un abrazo efusivo.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? – dije, sabía que ella no se comportaba así a menos que algo malo estuviera por acontecer.

—Naruto… mi Naruto. – llenó de besos mi rostro, sus lagrimas enjuagaron mis mejillas y mis manos, cuando procedió a besarlas también.

—¡Madre, basta por favor! – estaba muy apenado.

—Kushina. – la voz de mi padre se escuchó firmemente. —Déjanos solos.

Ella miró a mi papá con reproche y después, sin omitir detalle, recuerdo que se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada que le ladeó el rostro.

Sin decir nada, se fue de ahí, hacia el jardín.

Después de eso, me aventure a mirar a mi padre, él seguía con la cabeza ladeada. Se atrevió a mirarme unos segundos después.

—Padre, ¿Por qué…?

—Está molesta. Siempre golpea fuerte cuando se molesta. – me interrumpió.

—¿Y por qué está molesta?

—Recuerdas al militar que golpeaste ayer, ¿No?

—Sí… ¿Qué pasó con él? – me interesaba el tema. Ya que había disfrutado dándole una paliza.

—Vino ayer por que quería verme… - mi padre caminó hasta un sillón, se sentó, sin mirarme comenzó a hablar. —Quería que asistiera a algo importante… y que tú vinieras conmigo.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir? – no sabía de lo que me hablaba.

—A… - no continuó. —Iremos a pelear, Naruto.

—¿A pelear? – vacilé en creerle.

—Sí… tenemos que defender a nuestro país. Francia nos atacara y tenemos que detenerla. Quiere las provincias de regreso. Y para eso, piensa destruir toda Alemania por completo.

—¿Qué? – no podía entender aquello. Yo siempre había creído que la batalla Franco-Prusiana había sido justa, que Francia había sido débil y que por eso cedió la tierra.

—Naruto…- mi padre me miró con ojos decididos. —¿Vendrás conmigo?

La verdad, muchas de las cosas que estaban pasando no tenían sentido para mí. No entendía otras y no era capaz de identificar el sentimiento que se apropiada de mí, pero de algo sí estaba seguro.

—Tú sabes que sí, padre. Hasta el fin. – respondí, marcando mi sentencia.

Partimos tres días después. Yo fui directo a la militarizada, mi padre ascendió a comandante de la unidad especial aérea.

Los días en el campo de entrenamiento fueron agotadores, cada día los sargentos nos llenaban la cabeza de ideas que, realmente, me parecían raras.

Alegaban que los países estaban en nuestra contra por que Alemania era un país de temer. Por que teníamos riquezas que ellos codiciaban.

No mentiré… tanto me lo mencionaron, que llegue a creerlo.

Pero como siempre, fui un tonto… y el precio por la idiotez se paga con sangre en una guerra.

Pase cerca de seis meses entrenando para el fulgor de la batalla. Me enseñaron defensa personal, defensa con arma, manipulación de fusil y técnicas de espionaje. Realmente un paquete completo.

Sin exagerar, diré que la cuadrilla en donde me tocó estar, contenía a soldados tan fieros que aquel que se atreviera a enfrentarnos terminaría muerto en un pestañeo.

Sí, me sentía poderoso.

Así fue como entré a la guerra. Los primero que hice fue servir como apoyo de artillería al servicio de sargento de cabellera abundante y ojos azules. Tenía siempre una coleta, desafiando así las reglas del ejército para tener un cabello como el suyo. Era altivo y valiente. Manejaba muy bien las armas de fuego y la defensa sin armas.

Tengo que admitir, llegué a admitirlo.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue en Los Balcanes en Austria-Hungría. No puedo olvidar cuando la lluvia de fuego iluminaba el campo de lucha con sangre a borbotones. La primera vez que vi tal espectáculo sentí unas nauseas terribles, creo que vomite, no recuerdo.

Esa noche, (Por que atacamos de noche) hacia mucho frio. Recuerdo que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sin poder soportar mis pies, que me ardían con mil demonios. El sargento Deidara, le decíamos, nos incitó a no renunciar a la cruzada. Nos dio a todos un whisky escocés que traía en una cantimplora. Aunque se acabo más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, el licor nos dio el coraje suficiente (¡Pues claro, estábamos ebrios!) de arremeter contra el enemigo.

Atacamos sin misericordia, matando viejos y jóvenes por igual. Recuerdo que, entre los gritos y los sordos disparos, escuche a un niño llorar. Corría como loco guiándome entre explosiones y alaridos a donde estaba el niño.

Llegue a una casa que estaba en llamas, quise lanzarme para buscar dentro, pero inesperadamente me tomaron de la espalda y se tiraron a la tierra.

Cuando me di cuenta una bomba había arremetido contra la casa en donde lloraba el bebé. La boca se me secó ante la sorpresa y quedé, con sudor empañando mi visión, en el suelo, sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido.

—¡Por poco y no la cuentas, Uzumaki! – era Deidara, mi sargento.

Lo miré, anonadado, sin poder responder.

—¡Sargento! – un hombre de la cuadrilla llegó a nuestra posición.

—¿Qué?

—Informaciones del Capitán de la zona Este.

—Bien, ahora voy… - me miró. —Levanta la cabeza, Uzumaki… esto es una guerra, no lo olvides. – y dicho esto, escupió sin descaro para irse.

Yo quedé totalmente paralizado, mientras las explosiones se hacían cada vez más estruendosas. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Había visto morir a un bebé en una horrible catástrofe. Sentí miedo y arcadas… esa noche vomite tres veces, aun lo visualizó.

Después de esa impresión tan grande, me dedique a estar cerca de mi sargento en todo momento, le cuidaba la espalda y él me la cuidada a mí. No mentiré al decirles que maté a muchos, por que realmente lo hice…

Inexplicablemente, cuando mataba un vacío abrasador se apoderaba de mi corazón. Obligándome a pellizcarme con barbaridad para quitarme ese remordimiento.

Pues cada vez que pasaba algo así me repetía en la mente: "Ellos codician lo nuestro y odian Alemania…"

El Sargento Deidara fue ascendido a Subteniente. Cuando esto sucedió me recomendó a mí para que también obtuviera merito.

Subí al rango de Cabo por mi valioso desempeño en batalla. Ahora mi se me otorgó privilegios de mando, así que, cada vez que el Sargento Deidara no podía atender un asunto, me mandaban a mí para ello.

Los ataques eran esporádicos, por lo general nos mandaban a territorio ya explorado sólo para reforzar a las fuerzas primarías.

En un año entero no supe nada de mi padre. Rezaba por que estuviera bien, con vida y a salvo. Claramente eso era mentira, pero aún así, no tenía en mucho que creer.

El 25 de Agosto de 1915 fuimos arrinconados por los rusos en un valle Húngaro. No había peleado en otro lugar más que en Austria-Hungría, no obstante no era conocedor de todo el terreno.

Ese día, los rusos nos dieron una paliza. Mi tropa de veinte hombres, cayó bajo el ataque de un General de alto renombre que para serles honesto no me importó. Mataron a mis hombres en una ráfaga de disparos. Aunque intentamos escapar Rusia no nos permitió el paso.

Esa vez me hirieron en el estomago y en la pierna derecha, pegándome justamente entre el espacio que queda entre la tibia y el peroné. Me desplome sin aliento cuando las balas se adentraron en mi estomago. Caí desmayado sin saber que fue lo que sucedió.

Cuando desperté estaba en una casa de control general, en donde los heridos eran trasladados después de ser heridos en combate.

El médico de la estación me informó que no eran heridas mortales, que sobreviviría, pero que necesitaba reposar para que mi estomago se recuperara.

En mi cuarto día de recuperación, un soldado de la división Occidental llegó con malas noticias a mis aposentos. Me levanté de la cama histérico cuando vi una carta de mi padre y después, un trozo de su ropa, en donde había una medalla de honor.

—Disculpe ser yo el portador de estas noticias. – carraspeó el soldado. —Pero, aquí está la última voluntad de comandante Minato. Y esto… - me mostró su retazo de ropa. —Que fue lo único que pudimos recuperar.

Temblé estrambóticamente.

—¡¿Lo único que pudieron recuperar? – lo tomé del cuello, ignorando el dolor de mi pierna al ser apoyada en el piso. —¡¿Por quien me tomas? – pero no aguanté más y caí al suelo.

—¡Enfermera, ayúdeme…! – gritó el soldado.

Sentí que me inyectaban un tranquilizante.

—Dime… ¿Qué pasó? – la droga era rápido y efectiva.

—El comandante iba custodiando a un tropa… inesperadamente aviones extranjeros los encontraron. Atacaron a traición y muchos perecieron… su padre sobrevivió al primera ataque, pero ataques desde tierra derribaron su aeroplano. Murió en la explosión.

Esa palabra: Murió.

Me llenó de desesperación.

El soldado se retiró y yo caí en un profundo sueño, producto de la droga. Cuando me espabilé tome la carta y la leí con dolor. En la carta decía, a puño y letra lo siguiente:

_Naruto, Kushina… probablemente cuando reciban esto yo ya esté dándole cuentas al eterno. Antes de que repliquen o lloren quiero que sepan que no hubo un día en el que no deseara estar con ustedes. Me duele el alma admitirlo, pero creo que si esto continua así no habrá un futuro para nadie. Esta guerra es muy cruel, he visto a mis compañeros morir y a los enemigos caer. Naruto, si estás leyendo esta carta, por favor, cuídate mucho, no te dejes ganar, vence tus obstáculos y llega al final. Y por favor, regresa con tu madre, que te extraña desde lo más profundo de su corazón. _

_Es una pena que no llegara a viejo, que pudiera ver a mis nietos corriendo de un lado a otro. _

_Te pido hijo, como ultima voluntad, que regreses con tu madre y que no mueras… Por favor, dile a tu madre que la amo mucho y que no hay ningún día en el que no estuviera más feliz por estar a su lado. _

_Cuídense, los ama. _

_M. N. _

El llanto me atrapó en una espiral llena de arrepentimiento. Me hubiera gustado convivir más con mi padre, haber peleado a su lado… haber sido más como él.

Pase un mes en rehabilitación. No por que mi pierna y mi estomago no estuvieran bien, sino por la falta mía al querer recuperarme, el dolor personal era tan profundo que no tenía ganas de volver al calor de las explosiones y al olor de la pólvora.

Fue entonces, que recibí una carta del Subteniente Deidara, estaba peleando en el Frente, es decir en las trincheras.

Me conmovió sobremanera el que pidiera mi ayuda como amigo y soldado. Estas palabras me hicieron, maldita sea, olvidarme de la voluntad de mi padre. Volver donde mi madre.

Fue entonces que, el día 3 de Septiembre de 1915 me decidí a ir al Frente para luchar al lado de mi Sargento.

Pero… no pude ir a la primera. Me exigían por ley, que me quedara para dar testimonio de lo que había pasado en aquella batalla contra los rusos. Los interrogatorios y las condiciones climáticas no me permitieron regresar a la batalla hasta el mes de Julio de 1916, cuando el verano se avecinaba.

Ya estaba recuperado y listo para pelear.

No llegue directamente a las trincheras, como me hubiese gustado, sino a un territorio cercano, a dos mil kilómetros del Frente, para pelear contra un escuadrón Francés que no nos facilitaba las cosas. El enfrentamiento se llevó a cabo el 22 de Julio… ahí, recuerdo que maté a tres franceses, un hombre chaparro, de cara mallugada, un joven gordinflón y un muchacho de cabello negro en coleta, como ojeras terribles y tantas ganas de vivir como yo quería.

La pelea que libré contra ese muchacho quedó en mi mente para siempre. Nos dispararon tan vil mente que estábamos en las mismas condiciones. Éramos los dos más fuertes de nuestra tropa. Me dio un golpe tremendo en el estomago y el pecho, quería dejarme sin aire.

Me tomó de la cabeza y pasó el filo del cuchillo por mi cuello, cortando superficialmente, pues antes de que pudiera arremeter otro golpe, mis compañeros me ayudaron, apresándolo por la espalda.

Me soltó y mató a mis dos compañeros que lo sostenían. Fue ahí, cuando me daba la espalda, que me lance sobre él, con una navaja en la mano y lo apuñale por la espalda repetidas veces.

Se giró con esfuerzo y me arrebató el cuchillo. Le patee en el estomago para quitármelo de encima. El hombre cayó al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Yo estaba tan cansado como él. Me acerque para comprobar que estaba muerto y sin prevenirlo, estiró el brazo para volverse a pasar por mi cuello, profundizando esta vez, mi herida.

Caí a su lado, en condiciones deplorables.

—¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunte, escupiendo la sangre que se colaba a mi boca. El francés sonrió y después comenzó a convulsionarse.

—Itachi… - me dijo, muy quedito, cuando su cuerpo se estabilizó después de tanta convulsión. —Uchiha…

Y después murió. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos, mirándome sin ninguna emoción.

Grabé ese nombre en mi memoria.

—¡Cabo! – un soldado raso me recogió del suelo y me llevo a cuestas hasta un refugio. Es que ignoraba que un escuadrón de franceses se diría a nosotros.

De nuevo, volví a despertar en una enfermería. Duré en curación otro mes.

Me dieron un periodo de descanso de dos semanas para que me recuperara completamente. En ese periodo aproveche para mandarle una carta a mi madre. Estaba en tierra cercana a Suiza por lo que no tenía tiempo ni oportunidad de regresar con aunque quisiera debido a la guerra.

Cuando mis vacaciones pasaron y estaba listo para retomar mi papel en la guerra, el Comandante General me llamó, había recibido muy buenos reportes míos, que la verdad no sé de donde salieron. El punto es que causo tal revuelo que me ascendieron de rango, no sin antes reconocer la muerte de mi padre como un hecho trágico y mis múltiples heridas en una pelea tan sobresaliente.

¿Sobresaliente? No entendía, lo único que había hecho era luchar contra un grupo de diez franceses, que, sin lugar a dudas habían causado tremendo daño al escuadrón anterior a mí.

Resulta ser que al francés que mate, el tal Uchiha Itachi, era un capitán experimentado de la armada francesa. Su sorprendente habilidad militar había ascendido al sujeto a capitán en un periodo realmente corto para su carrera.

Eso realmente no lo espere, pues matar a un capitán, sin importar bando, era una hazaña muy sobresaliente para un cabo como yo. Así que fui ascendido a Sargento.

Quedé muy sorprendido con esto y como tal le mande una carta a mi madre, informándole de mi ascenso. Dos meses después se me fui otorgado un batallón para manejar y al fin, como había prometido a mi sargento fui trasladado al Frente.

Pensé que sería algo no tan peligroso, imagine que las crueles historias contadas ahí sólo eran para asustar. Y cómo yo no era un cobarde, me trague todos los rumores con un vaso de vodka y me aliste para ir a pelear.

No tienen idea de cómo me arrepentí en cuanto pisé una trinchera… y lo que pasó después… se me tatuó en el alma.

**Continuara… **

**Les agradezco tambien por su tiempo que tomaron para leer este fics. Supongo que ya se habran dado cuenta de que va. El proximo capitulo será más de mi narracion, pues estos dos primeros sólo fueron como una introduccion. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Una noche en la trinchera

**¡Holas! Un agredecimiento sincero a las personas que comentaron y leyeron este fic. Estoy muy contenta, por que, aunque la narracion en primera persona, no fuera un recurso que usara mucho, me complace ver que lo hago bien. Invito a las personas a que averiguen de la historia, a que indaguen y se informen. Por que no hay mejor manera de aprenderla si no es por gusto propio. **

**Les agradezco y les dejo aqui para que lean. **

**

* * *

**

**-3-**

**Una noche en la trinchera. **

* * *

En toda guerra surgen leyendas sobre hombres que hicieron lo extraordinario, cuyos corazones latían al son del tambor y de las explosiones, entregándose al fulgor de la batalla, donde la voluntad se convierte en la espada de corta todo acero, toda roca, todo obstáculo.

Aunque la historia que está apunto de ser relatada no me la crearan de seguro, no me importa mucho, pues entenderemos que lo imposible… puede llegar a ser posible.

Enero de 1917.

Fue la fecha que lo cambio todo.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y lo que les voy a contar será realmente bizarro.

Cuando salí de la militarizada, seis meses después, por fin tuve la oportunidad de proseguir en el camino del ejército. Me dieron como primer objetivo entrar en contacto con tropas alemanas que atacanban cerca del Mar Negro, no muy lejos de la frontera suiza con Francia. Me sorprendí al ver que tan cerca estaba la guerra de mi provincia, puesto que aunque no lo admitiera, estaba conforme de que mis seres queridos ya estuvieran muertos, por que así no tendrían que soportar el terror de ser invadidos.

Llegamos a una región denominada el Frente Occidental o mejor conocido como la zona de las trincheras.

—¿Trincheras? – pregunte sin parecer muy convencido.

—Así es. – Mi coronel Nagato, un hombre de apariencia enfermiza pero engañosa me contestó. —Es una zona muy peligrosa soldado, tienes que ser muy cauteloso, porque aunque las trincheras parezcan seguras, luego viene el horror. Son nauseabundas.

No sé que quería ganar mi coronel con decirme estás cosas, por que lo único que conseguía era que me pusiera muy nervioso.

Tenía la fe de que mi batallón tenía las suficientes agallas como para tratar con esos arios, entre los mejores soldados que se podían identificar, observe a Neji Hyuuga, un muchacho serio y casi inexpresivo que tenía un gran sentido de compañerismo y de lealtad. Era valiente y fuerte, una gran adición para el equipo. Neji ya tenia algún tiempo en asuntos del ejercito, poseía experiencia, no muchas como nos gustaría, pero suficiente.

Estaba otro muchacho de pos enigmática era Shino Aburame. Un muchacho de madre extranjera que tenía, aunque no lo demostrara un gran valor patriota. Era serio, pero peligroso, sabía mucho de defensa personal y también el anejo de armas químicas, cosa que yo no sabía hacer.

Yo era más especialista en atención médica y defensa con arma blanca. Como había trabajado en el campo tenía la suficiente resistencia física para usar una daga o hacha.

El resto de mis compañeros eran prospectos promedios de soldados. No tenían nada de especial, más que su gran sentido del deber para con Francia.

Como les iba diciendo.

Llegamos a una zona casi desierta, el coronel Nagato nos dijo que no debíamos ser blandos, pues hasta la zona más solitaria podría guardar los peores peligros. Nosotros debíamos confiar en sus órdenes, pues él era sobreviviente y egresado de enfrentamientos pasados.

Reconocimos de inmediato las trincheras. Grandes alambres de púas recubrían las orillas y estacas de manera le daban resistencia a la tierra y a la moral de los soldados.

Cuando nos acercamos a las trincheras pudimos oler la carne quemada de los soldados muertos. Muchos mutilados y sin cabeza, otros parecían intactos pero con diversos disparos en el cuerpo.

—Registren la zona, busquen sobrevivientes. – nos ordenó el coronel. Obedecimos sin rechistar.

Sin embargo no encontramos sobrevivientes. Los cuerpos ya estaban en descomposición, pues al parecer tenían cerca de tres días al aire libre. Con mi bayoneta removí un cuerpo, era un artillero francés, tenía un puñal encajado en el ojo y disparos en zonas tan vergonzosas como la entrepierna y la boca.

Identifique a un soldado alemán, con disparos en las mejillas, en la frente y caja torácica. Era realmente espantoso ver las heridas abiertas, con la sangre pútrida y las moscas revoloteando de un lado a otro.

Respirando hondo, aguantándome las nauseas por la carne fétida me voltee hacia donde estaba la mayoría de mi batallón. Di un paso y me hundí en un charco de sangre negra. Era sangre apestosa a gases nocivos.

Saque el piel inmediatamente y salí de la trincheras, sacudiendo mi pierna.

—¿Sucede algo, Uchiha? – me dijo Neji al verme saltar.

—Me ensucie. – conteste simplemente.

—Huele muy mal. – agregó un compañero que pasó a mi lado.

A mí el aroma no me llegaba a la nariz, así que sin pensarlo mucho me agache y olfatee el zapato. Inevitablemente vomite después. Nagato se acercó, sorprendido y colocó una mano en mi hombro.

—Así suele ser, muchacho, pero nos acostumbraremos.

—Sí, señor. – limpie mi boca con un poco de agua que traía en mi cantimplora.

—¡Es momento de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche! – ordenó el coronel.

Estaba anocheciendo y no podíamos quedarnos al descubierto, sería peligroso.

Entre las trincheras buscamos la más limpia y nos sometimos a ella. Esa noche la pasé horriblemente, pues el olor a muerto hedía tan penetrantemente que no pude conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzamos una caminata que en total duró dos días.

La acción estaba tardando más de lo que pensé. Desde un principio creí que sería cuestión de llegar y dar disparos a diestra y siniestra. Pero el coronel Nagato me había señalado que la falta de pelea no era algo malo, sino bueno, por que será mejor seguir con vida un día más a morir en sólo cinco minutos.

El motivo por el cual los enemigos no aparecían me era extraño. Según aliados rusos, que andaban cerca de nuestra zona, los alemanes estaban muy cerca de nuestra ubicación, mas desconocían de igual manera su falta de puntualidad a la batalla.

¿Sería esto una estrategia?

Sí, y no estaba equivocado.

Fue cerca de la una de la tarde cuando un ataque masivo comenzó a azotarnos. Una marcha de soldados alemanes venía hacia nosotros. Rápidamente nos posicionamos en las trincheras, esperando el ataque.

—Saquen las Chauchats. – ordenó el coronel, al ver los fusiles de asalto MP-18 de los enemigos.

Rápidamente posicionamos las ametralladoras. Eran pesadas pero poderosas.

—¡Fuego! – gritó, agitando la mano.

La lluvia de balas comenzó a su orden y los alemanes se tiraron al duelo, disparando igual de enardecidos que nosotros. Sus fusiles eran poderosos, sólo un pueblo tan extremista como Alemania sería capaz de inventar un arma así.

Yo sostuve la ametralladora todo lo que duró el enfrentamiento. Podía sentir el metal caliente en mis manos, los rayos sin misericordia del sol en nuestras cabezas, la tierra se pegaba a mi piel y el sudor copiaba mis ojos.

Los alemanes comenzaron a acercarse, usaron grandes murallas de un metal antibalas para avanzar.

—¡Coronel, están avanzando!

—Usen las granadas. – ordenó a aparentemente tranquilo.

Llevamos nuestras manos a los cinturones, buscando lo que los aliados rusos habían otorgado a Francia un cargamento de granadas experimentales que, para nuestra mala suerte nosotros éramos los conejillos de indias.

Las usamos sobre los alemanes. Exploraron casi de inmediato al contacto con el suelo. Rápidamente las piernas de los arios se reventaron y volaron por los impulsos.

Para nuestra mala suerte, las explosiones eran muy violentas, así que muchos sufrimos de sordera temporal y de shock momentáneo.

Cuando recuperamos la conciencia, los alemanes estaban devastados.

—¿Terminamos? – preguntó un compañero.

—No, disparen a discreción, debe hacer más. – inmediatamente de la orden del coronel disparamos las Chauchats.

Yo sólo vi cuerpos de alemanes rebotando por el golpe de las balas.

Mas mi coronel no se equivocó, salieron de entre los muertos por lo menos cinco soldados contrarios, huyendo en estampida en sentido contrario a nosotros. Se adentraron a una trinchera y no le vimos más.

—Ustedes. – apuntó a diez de nosotros, en total éramos veinte. —Reconocimiento, maten al enemigo.

Sin chistar se levantaron de su lugar y se apresuraron a ir tras los alemanes que estaban escondidos. Sólo escuche siete disparos en total y los gritos de auxilio.

Una vez terminado ese trabajo, los compañeros regresaron muy acongojados. El coronel lo supo y sin esperar más carraspeó su garganta.

—Matar no es una cosa fácil. – comenzó un discurso. —Por que cada vez que se mata a alguien acuchillamos nuestra alma. – los soldados, con las miradas fijas en el suelo ensangrentado entendieron eso. —Pero caballeros, recuerden que estamos aquí para pelear por nuestra libertad, y créanme, que estar preso o a merced del enemigo mata más que una acuchillada en el alma. – miró el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse.

Todos lo hicieron.

—Coronel. – era Neji.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasara si ganamos?

—Naturalmente, las provincias arrebatadas serán regresadas.

—¿Y Alemania?

—Tendrá su merecido.

—Pero… ¿Y su gente?

—Sufrirá, tengo por seguro. – escupió. —Y puedo decir que nadie querrá estar con un alemán en una misma sala.

Después de esas palabras todos nos callamos. No teníamos nada que decirle. Pasamos la tarde y la noche entre las trincheras.

Los encuentros entre los batallones eran muy comunes. Sin embargo, muchas veces no moría casi nadie. Sabíamos que el frente se extendía por grandes comunidades. Nosotros no éramos más que una manchita entre todos esos tumultos de tierra. Pero aun así, teníamos un papel; y era defender la pequeña porción que nos otorgaron.

Pase un mes entero posado en esas trincheras, el coronel Nagato nos decía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Naturalmente, nosotros obedecíamos, aunque siempre había un negrito en el arroz, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí murieron en total cinco compañeros.

El ver sus cadáveres, descomponiéndose a la luz del sol era un espectáculo horrendo y vomitivo. No soportaba tanto… era una pesadilla el estar todo el día en un agujero, comiendo carne y fruta deshidratada, bebiendo en su mayoría agua caliente y teniendo que aguantar el sueño, por que si te dormías por un segundo podías ser victima de un ataque sorpresa.

El peor ataque ocurrió en Febrero de 1917, no recuerdo el día, pero sí el acontecimiento.

Como era costumbre, Shino se encargaba de patrullar por la trinchera, cargando su bayoneta y fusil listos, arma de bolsillo, cuchillo y granadas en el cinturón siempre.

Observó a lo lejos una horda de por lo menos treinta alemanes. Se dirigían marchando hacia nosotros. Con los fusiles semiautomáticos en mano y botas especiales para el terreno, iban custodiados por un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Shino se tiró a la trinchera, vigilando sin distracción y rezando para que no lo hubieran visto.

—¿Cuántos son? – el coronel ya los había visto.

—Cerca de treinta, coronel.

Se mordió el labio. Esos alemanes nos superaban en número. Nos doblaban la cantidad; y a juzgar por el brillo de sus uniformes, estaban en óptimas condiciones. El coronel Nagato nos echó una ojeada. La mayoría estábamos cansados, deshidratados y con fatiga. El adivinaba que en un combate frontal seriamos presa fácil, mas ideó algo.

—Nos dividiremos por los flancos. Sé que los tenemos de frente, pero si atacamos, cinco por cinco en una posición diagonal. Si todo sale ben, los alemanes no sabrán que les golpeo.

—Sí, señor. – rápidamente nos dividimos.

Neji y Shino fueron conmigo, como de costumbre. Nos colocamos a la derecha, mi coronel al centro y los demás en la izquierda.

Los alemanes seguían marchando, al parecer sin notar nuestra presencia. Estaba lejos, así que necesitábamos que se acercaran a un punto apropiado para disparar.

Luego, inesperadamente, el grupo se detuvo. El oficial al mando miró, girando la cabeza hacia los lados, el terreno. Observé que hacia una mueca, después se volteaba a sus soldados e insinuaba algo.

La compañía sacó de entre sus cosas laminas de acero fuerte contra balas, se formaron en un circulo, sin lados para no darnos una oportunidad de herirles.

—¡Maldición! – mascullé. Definitivamente ese comandante era inteligente. Nos volteamos a nuestro coronel. Él se veía tenso, rápidamente nos hizo señas, atacaríamos con las granadas.

Sin embargo, el batallón alemán no se movió, parecía que algo esperaba. Nosotros estábamos en las mismas, esperábamos a sus movimientos.

El que los comandaba miró el ambiente, esperando encontrar algún indicio para proseguir. Lo observe atentamente y leí sus labios.

Así es, sabía alemán, ingles y francés, todo en un mismo paquete.

El había dicho: "Hay franceses aquí" ajusté mis binoculares y seguí mirándole los labios, intentando descifrar lo que diría.

El muy maldito se volteó y ordenó a que sacaran el fusil.

—¿Qué van a hacer? – Neji ajustó los ojos, impaciente.

—¿Pensaran disparar? – Shino se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, no… - balbucee.

En ese momento los soldados enemigos dispararon en un ángulo de 45º, las balas se elevaron y en el momento menos indicado comenzaron a caer.

Abrimos los ojos sorprendidos ante el ingenio alemán. Los disparos dieron a escasos dos metros de nosotros. Los contrarios se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a avanzar en marcha fuerte.

—¡Disparen las ametralladoras! – ordenó el coronel.

Obedecimos la orden. Las balas rebotaban entre la espesa coraza de los alemanes. Algunos tenían la mala suerte de recibir una bala perdida, otros se salvaban.

Nuestra lluvia de balas frenó a los alemanes por unos minutos, sin embargo, el plomo se agotó y nos vimos sin el apoyo de las ametralladoras. En ese momento el ejército alemán reanudó su caminata.

—¡Caballeros! – gritó mi coronel. —¡A mi señal, detonen las granadas!

Contábamos con sólo siete de estos inventos aturdidores.

En un momento clave el enemigo estuvo a distancia suficiente para efectuar el ataque.

—¡Ahora! – y las arrojamos, esperando dar en el blanco.

¡Pero, oh dios mío! Desde el centro del círculo emergieron escopetas que intentaron detonar las granadas en pleno aire.

Algunos sí dieron en el blanco, tronando en el cielo las bombas. Otros no.

Y en el momento en el que el ruido se apoderaba del campo de batallas, el coronel Nagato gritó la orden, nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y atacamos a un montón de alemanes ensordecidos.

El grupo rival se descontroló por medio minuto. Aprovechamos para embestirlos con ferocidad, encajando nuestras bayonetas en los elegantes uniformes color verde marrón.

La sangre comenzó a fluir instantáneamente. Los golpes y disparos se escuchaban como un réquiem que avisa la muerte.

Entre la pelea, perdí mi bayoneta, así que tuve que disparar. Me sorprendía mucho la resistencia de mi grupo, a pesar de estar en las trincheras por mucho tiempo no nos dejábamos vender por las adversidades. También me sorprendí por la astucia de los alemanes.

Eran muy fuertes y tenían sus mañas para la guerra con o sin armas.

Entonces advertí lo que sucedía, me dejé llevar por los sonidos y las imágenes. Alrededor mío había golpes y sangre. Mutilados por las explosiones y compañeros que morían sin merecerlo. Neji estaba detrás de mí, a un metro, peleado mano a mano con un alemán.

Shino estaba peleando con el sargento del bando contrario, el comandante rubio sacaba un puñal y arremetía contra él, Shino era más hábil.

Pero como siempre, el tiempo cobra su tributo, abrí los ojos al ver como entre dos alemanes le golpeaban en la nuca con el mango del fusil. Shino se descontrolaba y se tambaleaba, lo apresaron de los brazos y le encajaron los cuchillos en la zona de los riñones.

Su grito desgarrador me impulsó a ayudarlo. Saque mi pistola de bolsillo y apunte a las cabezas de los bastardos que habían jugado injustamente. Les di, y cayeron muertos, pero fue tarde para Shino, pues el sargento alemán le disparó al mismo tiempo que yo a sus soldados, en el pecho y el inicio de lar garganta.

—¡Shino! – corrí sobre él, amedrentando primeramente al sargento, tacleándolo sin aviso y azotándolo contra el suelo. Sin responder por mis acciones, comenzó a barrer su rostro con puñetazos, después el estomago y otra vez la cara. El sargento enemigo quedó tendido en la tierra, sin aparente conocimiento.

Se me pasó la adrenalina y me voltee a Shino, que estaba agonizando.

—¡Shino, maldición! – me desesperaba verlo así.

Busque en un botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía en mi espalda. Saque gazas y vendas para detener las hemorragias. Sin embargo, mis intentos por salvarle no funcionan. Ya había perdido mucha sangre y el ardor tremendo en los riñones no le dejaba articular palabra.

—Sasuke… - habló muy bajito.

—Tranquilo, compañero… guarda tu fuerza. – quería que se relajara, pero sabía que era imposible.

Mi compañero de hábitos serios, se quitó las gafas oscuras, mirándome con una sonrisa mientras el brillo de vida desaparecía de sus ojos. Con una expresión desencajada y llena de pena, cerré sus parpados y tomé los lentes que yacían en sus manos. Los coloqué en sus ojos y me persigné. Orando por que llegara a un lugar mejor.

—¡Sasuke! – entonces escuche a Neji, que despavorido corría hacía mí, estaba pálido. Sentí el dolor punzante del acero que se clavaba en mi espalda, en el omóplato. Perdí la noción del tiempo por el dolor, paralizándome como un cervatillo herido. Después me patearon y caí sobre el cuerpo de Shino, me arrebataron el puñal de la espalda y el aire se agitó diciéndome que otro golpe vendría.

Entonces encaré el peligro, deteniéndole la mano a aquel sargento. Estaba totalmente golpeado y parecía desenfocar la vista a momentos. Aun así, tenia la suficiente voluntad de hacerme daño.

Busqué entre el suelo algo para defenderme y encontré una navaja. La aferré con fuerza y le hundí el filo en el hombro derecho. El muchacho de ojos azules gimió adolorido. A mí me temblaba el cuerpo, el pulsante dolor de mi espalda me desconcentraba.

Ese dolor me distrajo y aflojé el agarre de la mano. El alemán vio su oportunidad y aprovechó por bajar más la navaja. Consiguió darme de rozón en la oreja, no apuntó bien.

Agradecí por eso, mas no por lo que venía a continuación. Se recogió del cinturón un máuser cargado y lista. Apuntó a mi cara, le patee con la rodilla en las costillas, lo hice hasta cansarme, y él reaccionó jadeando por el dolor. Con mi brazo libre forcejee contra su pistola.

El ario, ya cansado por tanto esfuerzo pareció ceder. Le voltee las cosas, posándome sobre él e intentando dominarle en este juego de poder.

Pero como siempre, volví a sentir dolor. Un raso apoyó a su sargento, me dio estridente golpe en la nuca y la espalda con el mango de su fusil, no quería dejarme apalear, pero tenía miedo de que si me defendía del atacante, el que estaba sumiendo se rebelaría. Después de cinco golpes en la nuca y en la espalda comencé a perder todo sentido.

El golpe final fue en la nuca, me desmaye sin ningún tipo de ceremonia.

Supe después que el sargento se quedó acostado en la tierra a mi lado, también herido.

—¡Mi sargento! – alcance a escuchar al alemán. —¡Mi sargento, conteste por favor! – después un disparo y la voz de Neji.

—¡Sasuke!

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó durante el enfrentamiento. Sólo que, cuando desperté la luz de la luna me dio la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos otra vez.

Recorrí el fondo de la trinchera con la vista desde mi posición. Había muchos muertos, ninguna señal de vida. Me di cuenta que estaba aplastando el cuerpo de Shino, así que por respeto arrastre mi cuerpo para darme la vuelta y quitármele de encima.

Al hacerlo me quede boquiabierto. A mi lado estaba Neji, tirado y con sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Me acerque a fuerza de voluntad. Respiraba, pero muy despacio, casi nada.

—Neji… - musite, estaba afónico. —Ne-ji… - carraspee.

Sus ojos se abrieron, respondiendo a mi llamado.

—Sasuke… - tragó saliva. —Fuimos… derrotados. – me informó, con pena.

—Está bien… estamos vivos… - le daba ánimos.

—No, mi amigo… - sonrió. Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre.

—¿Neji? – el compañero que admire murió en ese mismo momento, su mirada quedó perdida en el horizonte y sus dientes siguieron mostrándome una sonrisa irónica. —Neji… - insistí en hablarle. No podía aceptarlo; ¡Él estaba dormido, sólo eso!

Continúe llamándolo así por interminables minutos, no sé con claridad cuantos, dejé de hacerlo hasta que se me acabó la saliva y se me secó la garganta.

No sabía que lloraba en ese momento, estaba tan lastimado que las lágrimas corrían solas.

Entonces escuché que alguien tosía. Me sentí aliviado, no estaba solo en esa desolada trinchera llena de cadáveres. Giré mi cuerpo, buscando al hombre que estaba vivo. Me arrastre sobre el vientre, buscándole.

Y cuando lo encontré, la decepción se apoderó de mí, junto con una furia ciega. Me levanté sobre mis codos y tomé un puñal ensangrentado que estaba en el suelo. Mataría, de una vez por todas al desgraciado alemán que provocó la muerte de mis camaradas.

Le tomé el cuello, ahorcándolo, y le presioné el pecho, evitando su respiración y dejándolo inmóvil. Apunté el puñal al pecho, bajé poco a poco, presionando sobre el esternón, clavando la daga. Sentí cómo su respiración se volvía acelerada. Fue ahí cuando cometí el error. Él sargento estaba gimiendo y al parecer lagrimeaba.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró directamente, pidiendo piedad… yo negué con la cabeza, tenía apenas la punta del cuchillo clavado, no iba a detenerme ahora.

Al ver mi negativa, respiró profundamente, sentí el movimiento de su tórax, después, ladeó la cabeza dándose por vencido y resignándose a morir.

Me quedé en silencio, sin proseguir durante unos segundos. Observando al hombre que había luchado contra mí con la misma fuerza, resignado y llorando, pidiéndole al cielo, seguramente, misericordia y perdón. Ahí, en ese preciso instante, me sentí un maldito cobarde. Mi alma dio un vuelco, reclamándome a gritos mi falta de tacto y piedad. Así pues, apelando a mi lado más compasivo, retiré el arma de su pecho y lo tiré lo más lejos que pudiera.

Si iba a morir, no quería llegar a la gloría con otra muerte en mi lista.

Me recosté a un lado, sin decir nada, sólo intentando relajarme.

Pero cómo no iba a saber. El sargento se levantó con rapidez y tomó una pistola de bolsillo, rápidamente se posó sobre mí, deteniendo mis movimientos, aplastando mi estomago y pecho, para que no respirara. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Oh, pero claro que sí! Mas no sentí nada al respecto. Tenía la corazonada de que iba a ser quien me matara, tarde o temprano, después de todo, estábamos en guerra, sería lo más común.

Colocó el cañón del arma sobre mi sien, estaba respirando muy apresuradamente, seguramente se encontraba nervioso. Escuche que le quitaba el seguro a su escuadra, preparado para hacer volar mis sesos.

Tosí, resignándome por mi idiotez de ser cortes con él. Hubiera sido como mi coronel y matarlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, oportunidad que por supuesto deje ir.

Pasaron diez segundos y él todavía no me mataba. Estaba mirándome, con una expresión lastimera en su rostro, en un estado de negación total.

—No puedo… - dijo en un francés perfecto. —No puedo hacerlo… - quitó la pistola de mi sien y se la guardó en el bolsillo, se acostó en el suelo, a un lado de mí y respiró sugestionado, mientras lloraba amargamente.

Yo permanecí serio durante todo su llanto. No quería interrumpirlo. Era obviamente un hombre de honor. Mejor me dedique a mirar las estrellas, que incesantes brillaban en el manto negro. La luna nos regalaba una sonrisa de cuarto menguante.

Ladee el rostro para ver lo que hacía. Sorprendentemente también miraba las estrellas. Sin decir nada, lo ignore para entretenerme por mi cuenta.

Así pasamos la noche. Nos hicimos compañía en ese cementerio, en esa trinchera.

Nunca imagine pasar una noche en la trinchera con mi peor enemigo y un estado de paz absoluta.

Me quedé dormido embriagado por esa paz. Antes de cerrar los ojos para irme con Morfeo, me di cuenta que el alemán ya dormitaba desde hace minutos. Entonces cerré los ojos, olvidándome de mi situación.

**Continuara… **

**Bien, otro capitulo que acaba. Espero que me informen si ven errores por ahi. Me interesan sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por todo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. La derrota del orgullo

**Hola... Aqui llega otro capitulo de Una noche en la trinchera. Es un capitulo más corto que el anterior, pero es que tengo que compatir los sucedos entre Naruto y Sasuke. **

**De nuevo un gracias eterno a las personas que leyeron este fic, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y aminos. Gracias.. **

* * *

**-4-**

**La derrota del orgullo. **

* * *

Las trincheras eran lugares en donde el demonio crece a su gusto. Supe eso cuando perdí en una de las batallas más importantes de mi vida.

Me habían apuñalado, golpeado, aplastado y perdonado la vida.

Esa noche, cuando aquel francés me concedió vivir, me atreví a faltarle al respeto de una manera muy cobarde. Tome el arma que guardaba en mi bolsillo, le apunte en la sien, donde el pulso sanguíneo es visible. Cuando estaba por disparar y acabar con su vida, las lagrimas se agolparon en mi débil ser, no pude hacerlo. Me retire como si me quemara y guarde mi pistola, pidiendo perdón al altísimo. Como solía decirme mi madre… cada vez que hacemos un acto contrario y traidor, el alma se encoge, quedándonos como cascarones vacios…

No quería ser un cascaron vacio. Quería sobrevivir, pero si eso implicaba matar a un hombre piadoso y honorable, entonces prefería darme yo el balazo en la cabeza.

En aquella ocasión, el sueño se apoderó tan rápido de mí que no tuve oportunidad de presentarme como era debido. Cuando me desperté, el sol me daba en los ojos de lleno. Calculaba las nueve de la mañana, por lo que hice lo posible por moverme lo más pronto posible, si el sol se ponía a las doce, entonces moriría insolado.

Cuando me moví, toque el hombro de alguien. Vire para encontrarme con la mirada del francés. Carraspee, ignorándolo. Me voltee el rostro e hice un gesto amable, para darle a entender que no quería problemas.

—Disculpa… pero tenemos que movernos. – hablé en francés, mi padre me había enseñado.

—Lo sé. – contestó en alemán. Lo mire sorprendido. —El sol es peligroso. – me reitero en mi idioma.

—¡Hablas alemán! – grite sobrecogido.

—Y usted francés. – me regreso la palabra.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento más. Intentaba decir algo, pero que sonara con amabilidad y no agresivo, como me enseñaron en el ejército.

—¿Puede moverse? – pregunté.

—Sí, un poco. Pero me duelen las heridas. – ese tono empleado había sido venenoso. ¿Y por que no? Después de todo yo le había apuñalado a muerte.

—¿Puedes arrastrarte? – intenté no sonar malvado, pero en alemán, cualquier cosa suena fuerte.

—No soy un gusano. – me respondió en alemán, intentado poner la misma pizca al hablar.

—Me refería… a que si le duele tanto la espalda… puede arrastrarse de vientre… así no se lastimara.

—¿Y no le dolerá a usted el pecho? – encontré que quería recordarme lo de ayer, cuando me perdonó la vida de una manera inesperada.

—No se preocupe por mí.

—Entonces usted tampoco. - ¡Genial! Yo quería ser cortes y mostrarle pleitesía y él era muy geniudo. Aunque bueno… no era su culpa.

—Está bien… si eso le apetece. – volvía a parlar en francés, es que, el francés es más dulce.

—Sí, y por favor no hable mi lengua. No nos parecemos. – intentó sonar perspicaz.

—Como quiera, señor. – agregué en alemán.

Me aleje lo más posible de él, era claro que no me quería cerca. Quizás sentía remordimiento por haberme dejado con vida , después de todo era el enemigo y el principal objetivo de la guerra de deshacerse del enemigo.

Tomando un soplo de aire, me arrastre entre pútridos cuerpos hasta el borde de la trinchera. Como pude subí el deslavo de tierra y cuando me acomodé, el panorama no era mejor al del hueco.

Sangre con tierra, viseras y sesos. Suspire, mis superiores siempre decían que en la guerra todo era valido y posible, que la mejor manera de pasar por situaciones inhóspitas sin salir gravemente perjudicado era ignorar las emociones inútiles y concentrarse en el objetivo.

Realmente no sabía de qué me serviría en mi estado.

Repose la cabeza bajo la sombra de una de las estacas envueltas en púas. A menos que me cayera encima, estaba bien. Suspire, esperando que el aire no estuviera tan contaminado como abajo. De un momento a otro gire la cabeza, buscando a mi acompañante de tragedia.

El francés estaba acostado boca abajo, colocando al sol la evidencia clara de que fue apuñalado. Me sentí culpable al ver la sangre seca en su espalda. Ese hombre en realidad no me había hecho ningún daño y yo le había atacado tan sanguinariamente, esperando acabar con su vida de una manera estoica.

De nuevo suspire. El peso en mi pecho, a parte de la herida por el puñal, me decía que entrar a la guerra había sido un error. ¡No importaba que tan alto fuera mi rango ni tampoco que tan bueno era para luchar por mis ideales! Había sido un error y punto final.

Pasamos ahí, en un estado de inmovilización por un tiempo total de dos horas. Creo que nos dormimos, por que cuando nos levantamos, el temido mediodía estaba sobre nosotros.

Me arrastre para buscar la sombra de las estacas. Volví a hundirme en la trinchera, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo los estragos de la fiebre. Me acosté jadeante sobre el suelo caliente. La luz solar podía secar los cuerpos de los muertos y ayudarnos a pasarla un poco mejor, sin embargo, la sangre de los caídos impedía que la humedad y la putrefacción se esfumaran.

Tosí después de cinco minutos de tener fiebre. Comencé a jadear descontroladamente, me dolía la cabeza, mis heridas en el hombro y pecho, mis cicatrices y también el estomago. Comprobé que me estaba poniendo peor cuando vomite mis jugos intestinales.

Carraspee con mal sabor de boca al sentir el vomito en mi lengua. Me aleje de la zona nauseabunda, intentando seguir la sombra de los trozos de madera que se movían con el sol.

Cuando no las pude alcanzar, me perdí en mi sufrimiento físico y me deje llevar por el calor, sudando a mares y jadeando como un perro sediento.

Entonces, escuchamos algo. El francés, que hasta ese momento me había ignorado se reincorporó del suelo, alzándose sobre sus codos. Miró el cielo, buscando aviones o algo así, pero no encontró nada.

Yo me mordí el labio, fuera lo que fuera que se acercaba, sonaba cerca y a juzgar por los temblores geológicos era algo grande.

El soldado francés se movió con velocidad modera a la orilla de la trinchera, ya sabia por donde venía el objeto. Se alzó y en cuanto miró se regreso, aparentemente alarmado.

Me miró y le respondí con un jadeo.

Un tronido, muy parecido a un motor de combustión interna nos altero. El se volvió hacia mí, buscando apoyo. Pasó, como una sombra negra, el vehículo blindado. Era un tanque, grande y armado. Había pasado sobre la trinchera sin herirnos afortunadamente. Supe en cuanto lo vi que era alemán.

Sin embardo, gritar por ayuda no era una buena idea, el francés seguramente se sentiría traicionado y me mataría antes de que llegaran a ayudarme, además, se alejaba.

Oí al chico respirar más tranquilo. Pero de nuevo el sonido del motor se escuchó, esta vez, el de un vehículo más pequeño. Aguantamos la respiración, sólo por inercia propia.

De auto bajaron dos oficiales, yo no sabía como sentirme, si aliviado o temeroso por que me vieran con un francés, ¡Sin olvidar el detalle que ambos nos perdonamos la vida!

El muchacho me cubrió la boca con una mano y con la otra me había un gesto con su dedo de que guardara silencio. Yo estaba enfermo, no sabía muy bien lo que pretendía, así que sólo asentí.

Se acostó a mi lado bocabajo y cerró los ojos, dejó de respirar y fingió estar muerto. Supe que no quería pelear y que prefería fingir.

Yo escuche los pasos de los soldados en las orillas de la trinchera. De repente no supe que hacer, si hablaba, pronto descubriría que mi acompañante era francés, es decir, el enemigo y por lo tanto lo matarían sin consideración. Pero si no hablaba se irían y perdería mi chance es huir de la trinchera.

—Pero que desagradable vista. – escuche a uno, estaba parado sobre nosotros, en la orilla.

—Me apena por nuestros compañeros… por los franceses, no tanto. – soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó su compañero.

—Quemarlo… pero hay que darnos prisa, estas zonas nos inestables.

—Hay combustible en el auto. – uno de ellos se alejaba. ¡Por Dios, nos iban a quemar vivos!

Mire al francés, estaba sudando, abrió los ojos y me miró con angustia. Entonces negué con la cabeza e hice un gesto con mi mirada de que volviera a recostarse, tenía un plan.

—Aaahh… - gemí. El alemán que estaba sobre nosotros se alerto en seguida.

Sacó su arma y apuntó a todos lados, buscando el origen del ruido.

Volví a gemir.

—Por favor… ayuda. – musite.

—¡Ah, rayos! – me vio, se bajo a la trinchera y se agacho a mi lado.

—Ayúdame… - le pedí jadeante.

—¡Oye, trae vendas y medicamentos, tenemos un sobreviviente! – le gritó a su compañero. En cuestión de segundo el otro apareció con un botiquín de primera auxilios.

—¿Cómo te llamas? – comenzó a vendar mi hombro. Su compañero sacó antibióticos y me los ofreció al tiempo que asomaba su cantimplora.

—Naruto… - gemí, tomándome después las pastillas.

—¿A que regimiento perteneces?

—Al… del frente. – dije, cansado.

—Te llevaremos a una clínica, te dimos medicamento para tu infección, tranquilo te recuperaras. – me levantaron y retuvieron contra sus hombros. Recuerdo que mis pies no respondieron y me arrastraron de la cintura para abajo. Se sentaron en el automóvil todo terreno.

—Iré por el botiquín. – dijo un soldado mientras su compañero me acomodaba en el auto. Observe atentamente lo que el soldado raso que había ido por el botiquín hacía. Se agachaba y recogía el botiquín. Se alzaba y empezaba a subir cuando… se detuvo. Parecía extrañado. Regresó su vista al suelo.

Seguramente estaba mirando al francés. Rece por que no.

El mentecato se acercó al rostro de mi acompañante de trinchera. Lo examinó minuciosamente, después se levantó y encogió los hombros. Suspire internamente.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? – le llamó su compañero.

—Por nada… - subió el primer pie.

Yo pensé que estaba todo bien, pero ocurrió lo peor.

—¡Demonios, está vivo! – se llevó la mano a su cinturón, preparándose para sacar tu arma, me asuste e hice lo impensable. Sin que el otro soldado se diera cuenta le arrebate el arma del cinturón y dispare a la distancia. Le acerté al alemán justo en el oído, perforándolo hasta el otro lado y matándolo al instante.

—¡Pero qué demonios! – su compañero me miró rápidamente y me golpeó en la muñeca, quitándome la pistola, se apuntó, yo me encontraba totalmente indefenso, cerré los ojos y espere el tiro.

Lo escuche, mas no lo sentí.

Abrí los ojos asuntado y el raso que estaba enfrente de mí escurría sangre por la nariz. Cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Tenía un disparo certero en la nuca.

Enderece la vista buscando a mi aliado y encontré al francés, de pie, temblando violentamente y con una cara de asentimiento total. El muchacho cayó sobre el borde de la trinchera, respirando ahogado.

—¿Por qué… lo mataste? – le pregunte, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Estabas en peligro. – me respondió, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

—¿Pero por que? – no estaba satisfecho con lo dicho.

—Por que me salvaste… - me miró a los ojos y en ese momento supe que no era malo, que su honor iba más allá de mi patética concepción y que indudablemente acababa de conocer a alguien transcendental.

—Gracias… - solté sin pensar.

—No… gracias a ti, Naruto. – sonrió de lado. —Soy Sasuke.

—Mucho gusto.- sonreí. ¿Quién lo había pensado? Yo era amigo de un francés.

Mi orgullo alemán, como habría dicho mi subteniente Deidara había sido derrocado para dar paso a otra cosa, que si bien él lo había definido como cobardía, yo lo definía como amistad.

Me bajé del auto, tambaleándome como un venadito recién nacido. Estabilice mi equilibrio y me agache, recostándole sobre mis muslos y estirando la mano a Sasuke, mi nuevo amigo.

Él la contempló por un segundo, después apretó el saludo, completando así una sincera forma de agradecer por salvar mi vida.

Soltamos una carcajada irónica. Habíamos matado a dos oficiales armados del ejército alemán, nosotros estábamos heridos y ellos sanos y bien entrenados. ¿Quién era el inferior aquí?

—¿Eres de alto rango? – le pregunté.

—No… soy raso.

—¿De veras? – sonreí incrédulo. —Es que tienes muchas cualidades.

—Sólo agallas… - reiteró.

—Pues muy bien puestas. – mire los cuerpos. Fruncí el ceño, en ese preciso momento había firmado ni contrato de traidor. El cual especificaba que yo, para Alemania, era una total alimaña que debía ser exterminada.

Cohibido por este sentimiento, se desplegué y recosté en los neumáticos del automóvil. Respire seguido con melancolía, cómo me gustaría en este momento tener una de las virtuosas botellas de whisky que solíamos tomar en el cuartel. Eran la gloria.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, reposando la cabeza en el metal de la puerta y dejando que lo tocar ala sombra.

Duramos así cerca de una hora, sin decir nada, escuchando el viento vacio a la redonda, sin mucho que reportar.

Yo, en lo personal, estaba muerto de sueño. Ese momento era tan utópicamente pacifico que sin pensarlo mucho me quedé completamente dormido.

Creo que dormí cerca de dos horas, para cuando desperté eran cómo las tres de la tarde, el sol seguía penetrando en la atmosfera con fuerza. Tenía calor y sed. Removí los brazos con pereza, atolondrado por el calor y el cansancio. Era como si mis músculos se cobraran fatigas pasadas.

Pasé mi lengua por los labios, estaba sediento pero no tenía agua conmigo. Observé la sombra, pronto quedaríamos desprotegidos y el sol haría de las suyas.

—Carajo… - quise escupir pero no tenía saliva disponible para esa tarea.

Carraspee y recosté la cabeza. Me acordé de Sasuke y ladee los ojos para encontrármelo dormido. Posiblemente por el cansancio. Solté un quejido sin trasfondo y me acomodé de nuevo para dormir.

Pero no faltó en ese preciso momento un ruido sospechoso que me hizo cavilar en segundos. Alcé la cabeza, alerta y rápidamente desperté a Sasuke. El muchacho me miró con interrogante.

—¿Escuchas eso?

Se quedó callado un momento.

—Sí… es un tanque. – murmuró.

—Es rápido. Se escucha muy cerca.

—No es por que sea rápido… Son varios.

Lo encaré con turbación… Eso era malo, estar a merced de los alemanes era malo, ¿Cómo explicar la sangre alemana que manchaba mi ropa? Ok, eso podría ser ambiguo, ¡¿Pero y Sasuke? El joven estaba en peligro.

—Tenemos que irnos. – me dijo, había un deje raro en su voz.

—De acuerdo… - no quería arriesgarme a ser descubierto por traición.

Me apoyé en la llanta e hice todo esfuerzo para ponerme de pie. Quite al soldado muerto y subí al auto. Le tendí la mano al francés para que me acompañara y él aceptó.

Estaba sentándose en el asiendo del copiloto ante mi escrupulosa mirada. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—Sasuke…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Y si mejor te pones el uniforme alemán?

—¿Qué? – me respondió indignado. —Ni de broma.

—No es por ofenderte. – justifiqué. —Pero… ¿Y si nos interceptan? Te verán como un enemigo y nos mataran a los dos. Es por protección…

Bajó la mirada y pareció pensarlo. Se bajó del auto y acercó al soldado muerto. Lo despojó de sus vestimentas, se desvistió, lo más rápido posible y se colocó el uniforme marrón. Ajustó el cinturón y se colocó la boina alemana. Después me miró, con cara de amargado y subió al auto.

—¿Qué? – me riñó molesto.

—Nada… Es que, te ves raro. No alemán… pero tampoco francés.

—¿Italiano, quizás?

—No…

—¿Ruso?

—Pues no sé… - encendí el auto y comencé la marcha. —Se acercan... Sujétate, será un viaje movido.

—Procura no ir por terreno blando… las huellas de las llantas nos delatarían.

Sin más partimos hacia otro lado. Abandonamos las trincheras sin pena ni gloría. Habíamos escapado a la muerte, y ahora, intentaríamos escapar de la guerra.

**Continuara… **

**Sí, terminamos otro capitulo... Y quien lo hubiera dicho, Naruto es más atrevido que piadoso. Cierto, muchos me han dicho que cómo le hará Sasuke cuando se entere de que Naruto mató a su hermano. Bueno, no se preocupen, ya llegaremos a eso. Bye, y como siempre, **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Al descubierto

**¡Hola! el tiempo vuela. Esta vez he hecho más largo el capitulo por que consideraba que necesiaba expresar algunas situaciones. Tal y como el titulo lo menciona, nuestros amigos: Sasuke y Naruto, estan al descubierto en un lugar aparentemente impenetrable. El enemigo no mostrara misericordia. **

**De nuevo un agradecimiento profundo a la perdonas que leen este fic. Les informa que proximamente publicare otro. Estaremos en concacto.**

* * *

**-5-**

**Al descubierto. **

* * *

El auto andaba bien, para estar en un terreno tan escabroso. Habíamos escapado apenas de aquellos tanques que se acercaban a toda maquina hacia nuestro punto.

Miré al alemán que estaba a mi lado manejando. Sin pretender ser prejuicioso, hice un mohín de desagrado, no podía evitar sentir cierta repugnancia al estar usando un uniforme alemán manchado de sangre del mismo.

Sin embargo, fuera de todo lo demás me parecía bien el trato de huir a salvo en un vehículo a todo terreno. Era inverosímil de mi parte aceptar tal cruzada, sin embargo, después de lo sucedido la noche pasada y el asesinato a mano armada contra los rasos alemanes, estaba completamente seguro que ya había firmado un contrato de traición y escape.

Quería con todas mis fuerzas regresar a mi casa. Ya no sentía odio por los Alemanes, sentía lastima y pena. Era muy cierto que ellos también sentían cosas, pero el hecho de conocer a Naruto, quien también me perdonó la vida, me salvó y me ayudaba a escapar, me dio una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

Esta guerra era llena de codicia y resentimiento.

Resentimientos que no todos los alemanes compartían, y Naruto era el ejemplo vivo. Estaban en juego el honor y la tierra…

Tierra.

¿Alemania quería terreno? ¿Quería poder? ¿Eso era todo lo que la movía? El poder, la riqueza… Un país no es rico por la cantidad de territorio que posee, no es verdaderamente rico el hombre de muchos bienes si no tiene un alma buena.

Es cierto, tener mucha tierra te garantiza prosperidad… Pero quién realmente quiere tener algo, no lo toma a la fuerza, trabaja por él. Alemania me había decepcionado por que desde un principio sus hilos fueron manipulados por la avaricia.

Si bien Naruto no tenía que saber mi opinión, yo pensaba que todo esto era una perdida de tiempo y vidas. Ahora estaba consiente de que la guerra, más que bien hace el mal.

Suspire ante mi pensamiento.

—Mira eso. – habló Naruto. Yo alce la cabeza, buscando en el horizonte tropas aliadas o enemigas.

Pero no estaban en la tierra…

—¿Aviones? – balbucee.

—Son de asalto… - tragó saliva. —Mi padre era comandante de la unidad especial bombardera. – compartió conmigo. Desde que le dirigí la palabra por primera vez, Naruto era cuidadoso con l que decía.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí…

—¿Son sus tropas? – pregunte, observando cómo se alejaban. Obviamente por que traíamos un auto militar alemán nos pasaron por alto.

—No… fueron derribadas. – su voz sonó dolida.

—Oh… lo siento.

—Sí, bueno… - cambio su estado de ánimo por uno más optimista. Era un chico raro. —Mi padre siempre decía que las cosas llegan a su debido tiempo. Un día eres un as en el cielo y al siguiente un mal calculo te… cuesta la vida.

—Es cierto. – apoyé su charla.

—¿Y tú, Sasuke?

—Yo qué…

—¿Tú padre también era militar?

—Sí… era general.

—Oh, ¿Enserio?

—Sí…

—¿Y que pasó con él?

—Su compañía fue asesinada por los alemanes una noche, mientras dormían. – lo dijo tan secamente que Naruto guardó silencio por tres segundos.

—Lo siento… no tenía idea.

Estaba comprobado que hablar de asesinatos era muy pesado. No nos complacía mencionar la sangre que se había derramado por tanta intransigencia, lo único que nos complacía en este momento era escapar vivos.

Ese día viajamos sin descanso alguno hasta llegar aun claro boscoso. Era terreno virgen. Gran parte de mi país era bosque de coníferas, para hablar más claramente, bosque de pino. Tuvimos problemas para introducir el auto, eran estrechos los espacios para estacionarlo.

Cuando vimos que no era conveniente avanzar más, decidimos pasar ahí la noche. Decidimos no hacer una fogata, el brillo del fuego a lo lejos ó el olor del humo podría descubrirnos por más frondoso que fuera el follaje.

Nos sentimos seguros una vez que apagamos el motor. Todavía teníamos combustible par aun día más, así que era mejor descansar. Hicimos un campamento improvisado a los pies del automóvil. Sacamos frazadas que gracias a Dios venían en el equipaje de los alemanes que matamos.

Comimos fruta seca y carne deshidratada y salada. Nos enrollamos en las frazadas y nos rendidos en el suelo húmedo.

El aroma a pino era exquisito, siempre me gustó. Busque entre la oscuridad a Naruto, quien parecía estar despierto.

—Naruto. – le llamé.

—¿Sí? – estaba mirando el cielo. El menguante de la luna ya casi desaparecía.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

—Huir… ¿No? – me miró.

—Estás en territorio francés, tal vez yo me pueda ir, pero tú no.

—Pues no sé… maté a un soldado y…

—Nadie se ha enterado, así que no hay problema.

—Posiblemente.

—Tenemos que pensar qué haremos.

—Necesitamos ayuda. – mencionó lo lógico.

—Nadie querrá ayudarnos… somos traidores de nuestros países.

—Más yo… que mate a un soldado.

—Da igual, no creo que tenga importancia.

—Supongo. – se hizo un silencio. —Oye… ¿Tienes a alguien esperando tu regreso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Un familiar, una prometida… un amigo, algo así?

—Un amigo, supongo. – vacilé, después de todo yo fui quien abandono a mis amigos.

—A mí me espera mi madre.

—La mía murió. – el dolor no se iba.

—Lo lamento.

—No importa, de todos modos ya estaba sufriendo mucho.

—Imagino cómo se habría puesto mi madre ante la noticia del fallecimiento de papá.

—Seguramente, está enferma de dolor.

—¿Eso le pasó a la tuya?

—Algo así. También estaba enferma de los bronquios. Era un foco infeccioso expansivo.

—Esas son las palabras de un medico. – captó mi interés profesional.

—Estudie un poco de medicina militar durante mi adiestramiento como soldado.

—Yo sólo estudie defensa. Pero varías veces termine en la enfermería con un periodo de recuperación de un mes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes peleando?

—Cerca de un años… o más. No lo sé, por que duré como seis mese fuera del campo de batalla. Fui herido en la pierna, el estomago, la cara, el hombro…

—No es muy justa la vida, ¿No? – bromee con él. Naruto era un joven simpático, pero no dejaba de ser raro.

—No… y menos en tiempos como estos.

—Así somos los humanos. Capaces de luchar por causas perdidas, por amor, por odio… pero también perdonamos.

—Sonó muy sabio.

—Francia tiene muy buenos filósofos.

Después de ese comentario nos callamos por otro rato.

—Las estrellas se ven más rebeldes en el bosque que en la trinchera.

—Es por que el bosque es salvaje.

—¿Qué crees que depare para el futuro? – me preguntó.

—No lo sé… sólo espero que la guerra acabe más pronto de lo que esperemos.

—Sí, yo también.

Nos dormimos minutos después, la paz del bosque acunó nuestros sentidos con complacencia. La noche pasó ágil, la madrugada pintaba el celeste manto cuando un sonido lejano despertó mi razón. Se levante como alma que lleva el diablo y zarandee a Naruto.

—¿Qué, que? – miró a todos lados desconcertado.

—Shh… ¿Escuchas eso? – posó su oreja al suelo un momento y enseguida se quedó pasmado.

—Por dios. – se puso pálido.

—¿Qué pasa? – eso no me gustó.

—Es un batallón, y no es cualquier batallón…

—¿Sabes de quien se trata?

—Sí, es mi teniente Deidara. – dijo quedito.

Me levante sin preguntar quien era ese, recogí las frazadas y las subí al auto. Disimule con hojas muertas el lugar en donde estábamos.

—¿Cómo sabes que es tu teniente?

—¿No escuchas un redoble de tambor? El batallón de mi teniente es el único en toda Alemania que los toca al pasar.

—Eso es muy estúpido…

—Es muy orgulloso.

—Pues ni hablar, súbete al auto. – Naruto saltó dentro del coche y rápidamente comenzó a bombear para prenderlo. El auto no respondía.

—Maldición, no quiere arrancar.

—Están muy cerca. – los tambores se escuchaban más prontos.

El auto no encendía y el palpitar de nuestro corazón estaba más acelerado.

De pronto, un disparó dio justamente en mi puerta. Más disparos le siguieron y no tuvimos otra opción que salir despavoridos de auto. Nos arrastramos por el terreno, cubriéndonos con los arboles.

El automóvil colapsó, junto a nuestras oportunidades de escapar.

—Alto el fuego. – escuchamos. Era un teniente joven al parecer. La horda de soldados emergió de entre el follaje y se acercó, encabezando el movimiento, un hombre rubio, ojos azules y mirada desafiante.

—Ese es. – musitó Naruto.

—Es joven.

—Pero fuerte.

—¡Miren esto, muchachos! – gritó. —Un automóvil todoterreno de la compañía local. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

—Alguien venía conduciéndole. – alegó un soldado.

—Sí, eso ya lo se, tonto. – se veía orgulloso. —¡Ejem! – aclaró su garganta. —¡Salgan, ya sabemos que están aquí!

Naruto me miró con interrogante, no teníamos un plan.

No sabía que hacer, ese hombre parecía serio y sin escrúpulos.

—¡Bien, como quieran, se morirán de todos modos! ¡Artilleros, alisten armas! – los soldados hicieron sonar sus armas, dispararon mucho, no estoy seguro de cuanto.

Nos cubrimos con los arboles, afortunadamente eran muy buenos resistiendo. Cuando la primera tanda se terminó, solté una mirada a Naruto, quien jadeaba y se hiperventilaba.

—¡Teniente! – gritó. —¡Teniente, no dispare, soy yo! – lo vi con desazón, ¿Me estaría traicionado? Él me guiñó un ojo y entendí que era parte de un plan.

—¿Sargento? – balbuceó el alemán. —¿Sargento Naruto? – le llamó, reconociéndole al instante. —Bajen las armas. – ordenó. —Sal Naruto, quiero verte.

Naruto apareció entonces ante él con las manos en la nuca.

Hubo un silencio tan denso que podía mover un dedo y batirlo. Me resigné a esperar a que Naruto solucionara el asunto.

—Eres tú. – el teniente se abalanzó contra Naruto, estrechándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndole, como si se quisiera asegurar que no fuera un espejismo.

—Auch, teniente, del hombro no…

—Ah, perdona, estás herido. – lo soltó y colocó una mano en su hombro bueno. —Que alegría que estés vivo, Naruto.

—Gracias teniente. – Naruto, aunque no lo pareciera, sonaba feliz.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? – El muy maldito había notado mi presencia.

—Oh… - eso alteró a Naruto. —Es… parte de mi escuadrón.

—Pues preséntamelo. – miró hacia el árbol en donde yacía escondido.

—Claro… ¡Ven un momento! – me llamó. Tragué saliva, camine con pies de plomo hacia afuera de la protección del árbol. Escondí mis cabellos con la boina alemana y bajé los ojos, para que no me viera directamente.

—¡Chico, por todos los santos! – me señaló, podía sentir su dedo apuntándome. —¡En que masacre tan cruel estuviste sometido! – me di cuenta que se refería a la enorme mancha de sangre que empapaba mi cuello y pecho. Trague saliva y contesté con el mejor asentó que tenía.

—El sargento nos exige mucho, mi teniente. – dije.

—¿Ah, sí? – sonrió a Naruto. —Es un recluta interesante, Naruto. – se acercó a mí.

—¡Ah, teniente! – Naruto lo paró, estirando su mano y llamándole.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría charlar con usted… ya sabe, contarnos historias de guerra, beber whisky.

—Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no? – volvió a mirarme. —Tu amigo vendrá con nosotros. – se volvió a sus hombres. —Tómense un descanso, este es terreno virgen, no creo que haya peligro.

—¡Sí, teniente! – los hombres se dispersaron, gracias a dios, su formación me exasperaba.

—Aquí está, Naruto. – sacó una cantimplora envainada en cuero. —Como lo prometí, nos sentaremos a platicar. – nos sentamos en unos piedras en el lecho boscoso. Nos pasó su cantimplora, primero a Naruto, luego a mí.

Tomé un sorbo. Ese fue el whisky más asqueroso que había probado en mi vida, sin dudas prefería el vino… y por mucho.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? – el hombre insistía.

—Exquisito, señor. – era mejor adularlo, así no sospecharía.

—¡Así me gusta! – le dio una palmadita a Naruto. —¡Hombres con carácter somos pocos!

—Sí, mi teniente.

—Bah, deja de llamarme así. – bromeó. —Dime Deidara, después de todo, eres sargento y entre oficiales nos hablamos por tú.

—Sí, Deidara. – masculló Naruto. Estaba muy nervioso, ¿Se imaginan como estaba yo?

—¿Qué hacían en este bosque? – el interrogatorio, era inevitable.

—Escapábamos de la compañía francesa. – afortunadamente Naruto habló por mí. Quería evitarme toda charla con este tipo.

—¿Con esas heridas? – le dio otro sorbo a su licor. —No por nada somos alemanes, ¿No?

—Sí, exacto. – mi compañero intentaba avivarse, no quería sonar muy tenso al parecer.

—¿Y que me dices tú? – me estaba hablando a mí. —¿Te cortaron el cuello, o qué?

—No, mi señor, yo se lo corté a aquel francés. – por extraño que pareciera, el repudio era algo tan fácil de fingir. —Su sangre me botó…

—Ah, sí, esos maricas se mueren con mucha facilidad. – sacó de su bolsillo carne seca y comenzó a comer. A mí estaba que me llevaba la ira. —Además son muy gritones, no saben morir con honor.

¡¿Qué? Ese hijo de puta…

—¿Sí, verdad? – me tembló la voz, estaba furioso. Naruto me evaluaba, pronto captó mi ira.

—Deidara… ¿Qué hacías por estos alrededores?

—Ah, pues veras… Nos llegaron reportes de que los franceses estaban movilizando tropas en esta dirección. Fuera cierto o no, se nos mandó a investigar. – miró a todos lados. —Pero no veo a ninguna tropa…

¡Ja, si tan sólo supiera!

—Eso esta bien, supongo…

—Sí, igual yo. – el teniente bostezó.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Sí, es que hemos caminado mucho. – estiró sus brazos.

—Nosotros también estamos cansado… - tragó saliva mi amigo. —Deidara… quisiéramos regresar a casa, ¿Podrías facilitarnos un transporte?

—No, que va… - soltó irónico. —A nosotros nos dejaron como a cien kilómetros de aquí, hemos caminado.

—Oh… es que destruyeron nuestro transporte.

—Lo lamento. ¿Hacia adonde iban?

—Estábamos haciendo un perímetro, queríamos encontrar una base.

—Ah… - se había tragado la mentira de Naruto. —No hay ninguna en esta zona. Ya estamos muy adentrados en Francia, nosotros somos los primeros alemanes en entrar en estas tierras.

Eso me sonó bien, así podríamos escapar sin temer a que nos apresaran.

—Entiendo…

—¡Tú, muchacho!

—¿Yo, señor? – Maldición, volvía a llamarme.

—Sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh… - carraspee mi garganta. —Von Weber. – mentí. No conocía mucho de los nombre en alemán.

—El Von es algo inadecuado, según sé es acompañamiento.

—Mi madre tenía locas ideas. – quería que me dejara en paz.

—Seguramente… Y cuéntame, Von, ¿Qué tal la guerra?

—Si me permitiera decir… un asco señor. – Qué, después de todo preguntó mi opinión.

—¿Un asco? – no le gustó mi comentario.

—Sí... Esta guerra no es más que una perdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué? – aseveró su voz.

—Él sólo estaba hablando del lado francés. – Naruto me quitó la palabra. —Von ya me lo había dicho: "Los franceses son un asco".

—¿Ah, enserio? – me miró con mala cara. —Sube tu rostro.

¡Carajo! No consentí la orden.

—Que subas tu rostro, ¿Qué esperas, muchacho? – su tono de voz se tornó más agresiva.

—Deidara, ¿Qué quieres probar?

—¡Silencio, Sargento, no se habla con un oficial de mayor rango está presente a menos que se lo consienta! – había callado a Naruto con violencia. —Y tú, quítate la boina.

Me tragué el orgullo, una vez más, y respire profundamente. Llevé mi mano a la cabeza y retire lentamente el sombrerillo. Mi cabello negro se vio al descubierto rápidamente y entonces el teniente jadeó.

—Desgraciado… - murmuró. —¡Muéstrame tus ojos!

—Teniente Deidara, yo…

—¡Guarda silencio Naruto! – el ambiente se había tornado de camaradería a recelo militar. —¡Obedece! – sacó su máuser y me apuntó a la cabeza.

Subí mi rostro, topándome con dos esferas azules celestes. Sin duda un alemán.

—Francés… - me dijo. Se volteó a Naruto y lo miró con desprecio.

—Amm… - no dijo nada inteligente.

—¡Los matare a ambos! – apuntó hacia mí. —Primero a la escoria, luego al traidor. – se alistó para dispararme, me quedé paralizado.

—Adiós… - y oculté mi mirada para no ver mi pasado pasar.

El sonido me ensordeció. Pero no sentí el dolor. me atreví a abrir los ojos y observé el cañón del arma en medio de mis ojos. Entonces alguien gritó.

—¡Teniente, nos atacan! – un soldado salió del follaje con rastros de sangre. Deidara estaba distraído, mirándolo.

—¡Reúne a las tropas! – ordenó agitado.

—¡Han acabado con un tercio de nosotros! – se apresuró a informar aquel raso.

—¡Malditos! – me miró. —Te matare antes de que otra cosa me interrumpa.

—¡No! – Deidara fue tacleado por Naruto. Ambos forcejaban en el suelo.

—¡Suéltame traidor! – le dio un golpe en la sien izquierda con el mango del arma que atarantó a Naruto. Le colocó el fusil en la frente, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo se la arrebate de una patada.

Le ayude a Naruto a levantarse y emprendimos la huida. Deidara se levantó tres segundos después, había recuperado su pistola y nos comenzaba a tirar desde lejos.

—¡Ah, me dio! – gritó Naruto, cayó al suelo removiéndose en la tierra. Le había atinado en el gemelo derecho. Comenzó a detenerse la sangre con su mano.

—¡Los atrapare! – escuchamos a Deidara a lo lejos.

—Ven. – lo posé sobre mi hombro y comenzamos a trotar. Los disparos se estaban acercando y cada vez eran más certeros.

Una me rozó la oreja, dándole de lleno a un árbol. Cuando quise virar la vista para ver a nuestro agresor, tropecé y caímos dentro de algo muy similar a una trinchera. No era profunda, más bien una zanja en el suelo.

—¡Naruto, levántate! – estaba bocabajo.

—Los tengo. - en ese momento lo vi sobre nosotros, listo para disparar. Me abalance contra Naruto, cubriéndole de las balas que seguro vendrían.

—Déjanos tranquilos… - le pedí.

—Por favor… Nunca había visto tal acto de compañerismo… lastima que sean unos traidores. Créeme, te hago un favor, apuesto que ni en tu país te querrían.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, una bala se le incrustó en la mano. Soltó la pistola gimiendo ante el dolor. Enderecé la mirada y observe que no había nadie alrededor, quizás una bala perdida.

—¡Teniente, nos atacan! – un grito despavorido llegó hasta nosotros y Deidara mascullo con odio palabras que no entendí.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

—¡Teniente! – un soldado llegó corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Sí, sí, ya voy! Mátalos por mí. – nos señaló.

¡Maldición, no podíamos salir de un lio, cuando ya estábamos en otro!

El soldado asintió con gusto y se apresuró a cargar su arma.

—Esto sólo dolerá un segundo. – me dijo. Suspire, ¡Bien, si iba a morir, mejor que fuera rápido!

Me hizo ademanes de ajustar el tiro y…

—¡Alto! – alguien emergió de entre los arbustos, disparando una bala que se adentró en el pecho del soldado que nos amenazaba.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y me cayó el peso de la realidad entera.

—¿Suigetsu?

**Continuara… **

**Bien, creo que los han intentado matar mucho ultimamente. Por eso dicen: Hay que cuidarde de las malas influencias, y sin duda para un frances, estar cerca de un aleman es malo XD. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, por favor, si tienen algo que decirme, alguna critica o lo que sea, los escucho. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. Lazos de amistad

**Lamento la tardanza... sabran que me machuque un dedo y quede sin posibilidades de escribir agusto. Ya sanó, afortunadamente. **

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Esta vez veremos la intercencion de otro personaje y la evolucion de la amistad de Naruto y Sasuke. Quizas no sea muy largo, pero en el siguiente capitulo veremos más revelaciones. **

* * *

**-6-**

**Lazos de amistad.**

* * *

El sonido de los disparos me despertó de mi letargo. Sentí algo pesado en la espalda, no me podía mover, era como si le estuvieran encajando una palma en la espalda, justo en zonas que fueron heridas con anterioridad.

—¡Alto! – habían gritado, seguido de más disparos, instantáneamente volví a sepultar la cara hacia abajo, fingiendo estar muerto.

Hubo un silencio que no supe comprender y seguidamente escucha hablar a Sasuke.

—¿Suigetsu? – había jadeado.

Abrí los ojos y ladee la cara, para ver que sucedía. Sasuke se quitó de encima, pero no quise hacer nada indiscreto y me quedé acostado.

—Sasuke… - aquel hombre conocía a mi compañero.

—¡Por dios! – apresuró Sasuke a estrecharlo de manera efusiva. Seguramente eran buenos amigos y la situación había sido muy oportuna para reencontrarse.

—¡No puedo creerlo! – el extraño palpó sus costados y pecho, registrándolo. —¡Estás vivo! Maldito bastardo… ¡Estás vivo! ¡¿Y por que estas vestido así? – gritaba como un enajenado. ¿Qué no sabía que podían oírle? Todavía estaban en batalla.

—Sí, sí… y lo siento mucho, amigo… lamento todo lo que pasó.

—¡¿Y como no lo vas a lamentar? – le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Sasuke se tumbó en el suelo. Tuve el impulso de levantarme y defender a Sasuke, pero sospeche que era como un desquite por parte de su amigo. Algo debió hacer hecho Sasuke para que le golpeara.

—Oye… me dolió. – se estaba sobando la mandíbula.

—¡Ese es el chiste, idiota! – se tranquilizó. —Pero… me alegra mucho que sigas vivo. – se hincó y le dio la mano. Sasuke la tomó y volvió a estar de pie.

Volvieron a abrazarse. Esto se estaba tornando raro, siempre pensé que los franceses eran demasiados cariñosos, y me lo estaban demostrando.

—Bienvenido a la vida, Sasuke. – expresó su compañero con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… Oh, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien, pero antes prométeme que no vas a gritar o hacer un escándalo… No es malo, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Observé que Sasuke se dirigía hacia mí, pero entonces… una sombra se levantó del suelo y tomando un fusil grande, arremetió con plomo y enojo hacia nosotros, el amigo de Sasuke, gracias al cielo, lo vio, y se apresuró a correr hasta nosotros, cubriendo con su cuerpo los dos tiros que eran, sin duda, para vuestra merced.

—¡Suigetsu! – Sasuke lo tomó antes de que pudiera caer.

—¡A la próxima no fallare! – el alemán antes herido por Suigetsu se había levantado con fusil en brazos.

—¡Hey, estúpido! – grite, haciendo fuerzas para levantarme y tomando la pistola que Deidara había dejado caer. —¡Como plomo, ingrato! – y le di justo entre los ojos. Ni siquiera se pudo defender.

Descendí el arma hasta mi estomago, pero pareciera como si le estuviera apuntando a Sasuke, quien estaba perplejo.

—¡Suigetsu! – lo zarandeaba, pero el chico escupía tanta sangre que no podía contestarle. Las balas le habían perforado la clavícula y el pulmón. Era muy claro su final…

—Sasu-ke… - musitó presa del terror. —No… me quiero morir.

—No lo harás…- con la manga de su uniforme le limpio la sangre que salía por su boca. —Te vas a poner bien, aguanta, aguanta… - le mentía, era mejor así.

—Sasuke… - intente acercarme.

—Naruto, busca ayuda… busca ayuda… - comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Sasuke… está muerto. – intenté no sonar muy rudo.

—¿Cómo? – miró a su amigo, tenía los ojos opacos, sin vida. Se estaba poniendo frio. —¡No, Suigetsu! – comenzó a zamarrearlo. — ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! – comenzó a lagrimear, no había visto nunca a Sasuke así. Supongo que la guerra rompe el carácter, sin importar quien sea.

Quise acercarme a él para apoyarlo pero un piquete ardiente y doloroso se metió en mi hombro derecho, desequilibrándome y arrojándome al suelo mientras la sangre emergía sin pudor.

—Que demonios… - Sasuke se enderezó con una pistola en la mano, buscando al atacante.

—Baja el arma, alemán. – era un francés. —No tienes oportunidad.

¿Alemán Sasuke? No, definitivamente lo estaba confundiendo. Sasuke encaró a aquel francés y enseguida el ambiente cambio, la presión asesina se esfumo dejando a una llena de contrariedad.

—Usted…- Sasuke dejó caer el arma al suelo.

—Tú no eres alemán… eres francés… y te me haces familiar.

—Usted es Kakashi Hatake ¿verdad?

—¿Eres Sasuke, el hijo de Fugaku? – aquel hombre parecía conocerle.

—Sí… lo soy. Usted era uno de los generales amigos de mi padre, ¿Verdad?

—Ya lo creo que sí. – ante nosotros estaba parado un hombre de porte elegante, cabello descolorido, diría que plateado, algo muy raro, quizás estaba viejo. Tenía un pañuelo cubriéndole la boca, dejando ver solamente sus negros ojos.

Su uniforme portaba varias medallas de valor y honor. Tres estrellas conmemorativas se encontraban en su sombrero. Sin duda un general fuerte.

—¿Por qué traes un uniforme alemán? – me miró y luego el cuerpo del amigo de Sasuke. Me estaba prejuzgando, como no habría de sospecharlo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de este al ver que volvía levantar el arma en contra mía. Se apresuró a pararse enfrente de mí, interrumpiendo al general.

—¿Qué crees que haces? – se indignó. —Quítate, él mato a vuestro compañero.

—No, no lo hizo. Fue ese. – señaló con el dedo al soldado muerto en la grama. —Él impidió que me disparara a mí.

—¿Bromeas? – frunció el ceño. —No lo repetiré quítate del medio.

—No, señor. – Sasuke podía ser testarudo. —Es aliado, no enemigo.

—Quítate o te matare con él.

—Naruto me salvó de morir a manos del Teniente Deidara.

—¿Deidara? – inmediatamente bajó el arma. — ¿Deidara, el bombardero? – lo meditó.

—No le miento señor. – Sasuke intentaba razonar con él.

—¡General! – llegaron más franceses, respaldaron a su general.

Cuando me vieron se confundieron y miraron a Hatake pidiendo ordenes.

—Señor, ¿Qué disponemos de él?

Kakashi miró intrigado a Sasuke, quien seguía entercado enfrente de mí.

—Llévenlo prisionero. – objetó. —Levanten el cuerpo de su compañero… y tú. – apuntó a Sasuke. —Vienes conmigo.

—Pero señor… está ordenado que si vemos un alemán debemos matarlo.

—Dije que lo recogieran y lo tomaran prisionero, obedece soldado.

—Sí, general. – bajó la cabeza.

Entre dos hombres me levantaron. Al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que estaba herido de la pierna y que cojeaba.

—Está herido, General. – excusó un soldado.

—Entonces arrástrenlo.

—No será necesario, puede caminar sobre un pie. – Sasuke salió a mi rescate. —¿Puedes caminar sobre un pie? – me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—¿Entiende el francés?

—Sí, lo entiende, general. – dijo Sasuke.

—Muy bien. – se acercó a mí. —Te llevaremos a una enfermería, después de eso… tú y tu amigo. – se refería a Sasuke. —Contestaran a todas mis preguntas, ¿Está claro?

Se hizo un espacio de silencio y luego hable.

—Sí, General Kakashi.

—Ah, pues excelente… - se acercó a Sasuke. —Vamos, usted también necesita ir a la enfermería.

Luego de eso, Sasuke asintió y se acercó al cuerpo que era trasladado entre dos hombre. Lo miró y después persignó con su mano al muerto, desde la frente hasta el ombligo, seguido de un hombro a otro.

—Gracias, amigo mío.

Después de todo el desplegué de insubordinación de Sasuke, mi sumisión y la aventura contra las tropas de Deidara, fuimos llevados a una casa rodeada de guardias uniformados de azul.

Nunca supe la ubicación exacta de la casa, pues me cubrieron la cabeza con un saco de tela. Era de papas, por que cuando me lo quitaron los restregaron en mi casa sin precaución que lo saboree sin pretenderlo.

Sasuke había desaparecido de mi campo de visión, y sinceramente me sentía extraño en un lugar lleno de "enemigos" sin el apoyo de mi único aliado. Hacía todo lo posible por ignorar las burlas de los soldados franceses. Se burlaban de mi rango, de mi raza y de mis heridas, aseguraban que los alemanes éramos unos maricas llorones, cosa rara, por que yo los consideraba más maricas a ellos. ¡¿Qué es eso de saludar y despedirse de beso? ¡Si eso no es una mariconada, entonces que me fusilen!

Pero total.

Eran las ocho de la noche, lo sé por que el custodio me lo dijo. Llegó el general Kakashi, me mostró una pistola en su cinturón y con gestos claros me indicó que si intentaba algo me mataría sin ningún tipo de consideración. Yo asentí y le asegure en su idioma y en el mío que no intentaría nada.

Me esposaron y me llevaron a rastras hasta una habitación de al menos cinco metros cuadrados. Me sentaron detrás de una mesa, en una silla de madera y enfrente de mí se sentó el militar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó. No le quise contestar. —Sé que hablas francés, respóndeme. – Sin embargo, Kakashi Hatake era muy cortes.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

—Es un nombre muy raro para un alemán.

—Mi madre tenía locas ideas. – repetí, tal y como Sasuke lo hizo contra Deidara.

—Hmp. No importa. – colocó sus manos sobre la mesa, cruzándose los dedos y mirándome con un cierto desdén. —Sasuke me contó lo que paso. Cómo fue que pelearon en la trinchera… el que se perdonaran la vida mutuamente… - hizo una pausa y tomó aire, quería gritar. —¡No lo entiendo! Cualquier soldado hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, si Sasuke ya te tenía, ¿Por qué te dejó vivir? Y tú… ¿Por qué no le faltaste al honor?

No me atrevía a responderle, no quería causar una idea equivoca.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, General? – pregunte.

—La verdad. – me miró a los ojos. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? Perdonar la vida a un soldado enemigo no está dentro del patrón común del alemán.

—Con todo respeto señor, mi pueblo no es un asesino sin emociones… nosotros hemos sentido lo estragos de la guerra tal y como los demás países.

—Pues no lo parece. – arrugó el gesto. —Dime, muchacho… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de que te encuentres aquí en este momento? Seguramente no serás un espía. – dijo sarcástico… la verdad no entendía muy bien el sarcasmo.

—No tuve otro motivo más que devolver la compasión y la piedad que me otorgó Sasuke.

—Ah, sí… piedad… - masculló. —¡Y una mierda con eso! – se levantó y sacó su arma del bolsillo. Me la pegó en la frente, sin sentimientos de compasión. —¡Dime, maldita sea, la vedad! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí? – sentí el metal del arma abofeteándome.

—¡Por que no sé a donde ir! – grite a todo pulmón. —¿Está feliz? ¡¿Qué más quiere que le diga? ¡Soy un traidor en Alemania, gracias a Deidara todo mundo lo sabrá! No sé a donde ir… y no quiero morir.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para regresar donde mi madre.

Aquel general me miró con calma durante unos segundos, parecía pensativo y también algo positivo. Meditó cerca de diez minutos y después me miró.

—Bueno… - se acercó a la puerta. —Ahí hay unas cobijas, hace frio por las noches. – y sin decir más salió de aquella habitación.

Suspiré cuando se fue. Me levanté, aun con mis manos esposadas y me guie hasta las cobijas, me arrope a duras penas y después me quedé dormido.

Esa noche pasé mucho frio, tanto que por un instante creo que volvía a pasar la noche en aquella oscura trinchera.

Gracias al cielo era un delirio.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. No quise abrir los ojos, seguramente era un guarda que quería burlarse de mí.

—Hey, Naruto. – pero era Sasuke. Le regresé la mirada. Estaba uniformado nuevamente con aquel azul. —¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

—Terrible.

—Es malo escuchar eso. – frunció el ceño. —Toma. – me dio una manzana.

Me enderecé.

—A menos que pretendas darme de comer en la boca…

—No sueñes… traigo las llaves. – me quitó las esposas. Enseguida me pasó la manzana y ataque la fruta hambriento. —Traje pan y dos peras… también. – agregó Sasuke después de un rato.

—Gracias. – me dio toda la comida.

—¿Kakashi Hatake habló contigo? – preguntó con cierto pudor.

—Sí… - le contesté de inmediato.

—¿Qué te preguntó?

—Quería saber el propósito de mi estancia aquí… y también me dijo que tú le habías platicado lo que pasó en la trinchera.

—Oh, sí… No quedó muy convencido.

—Eso lo sé, me estuvo reclamando una explicación coherente para justificar alguna conspiración en su contra. – bromee.

—Hmp. – mas Sasuke no se veía animado. —¿Cómo está tu pierna?

—Me sacaron la bala y me dieron desinfectante… - comenté con simpleza. —Pero todavía no puedo caminar bien.

—No suena muy bien… ¿Y el golpe en la cara?

—Me lo dio Kakashi…

—¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que por que soy alemán. – era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido.

—Pues es lo más estúpido que pudo hacer pensado… - se cruzó de brazos.

—Por cierto… ¿Tienes permiso para estar aquí?

—Sí… pero no de traerte comida.

—La metiste a escondidas… - intuí.

—Así es. – se sentó en la silla. —Sabes… descubrí en que parte de Francia estamos…

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Pues posiblemente más bueno para mí que para ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Estamos cerca de mi casa. – me dijo. Estaba contento.

—Entonces… ¿Te iras?

—Solicite mi baja al servicio.

—¿Te la concederán?

—Me dijeron que sí… tengo suficientes heridas y acciones "heroicas" por así decirlo.

—¿Qué tipo de acciones? – alzó una ceja.

—Que escape de Deidara el Bombardero, es una. Mi servicio en las trincheras es otra.

—¿Deidara, el Bombardero?

—Ah, sí, la armada francesa le dio ese nombre. Al parecer tu querido teniente había estado experimentando con bombas C4, altamente explosivas y Trinitrotolueno.

—La dinamita es un recurso raro… pero efectivo.

—Exacto. – nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

—Oye, Sasuke…

—¿Hmm?

—Si te vas… ¿Puedes pedirle a tus superiores que no sean rudos conmigo?

—¿Cómo?

—Es que… seguramente me fusilaran, sé que lo merezco pero me gustaría que me dieran una última voluntad. – hice una pausa y lo mire con anhelo. —Quiero que mi madre reciba mi cuerpo… si es que el fin es inevitable.

Después de eso me callé. No dijimos nada más…

—No lo creo. – dijo serio mi amigo. Bajé la cabeza. —Tú no morirás…

—¿Qué?

—Te sacare de aquí. – me aseguró. —Iras a mi casa… te encontraremos un refugio, y cuando todo esto termine… podrás irte con tu madre.

**Continuara… **

**Sí, quedó como muy cortado, pero lo bueno fue que actualice, ¿No?**

**Je, quiero promocionarles un nuevo fic que pronto vendra, se llama Copreterito, aun no lo publico, pero estaba proximamente. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	7. Más allá de la ironía, amigo mío

**A todas las personas que esperaron pacientemente por este proyecto les digo: MUCHAS GRACIAS. Si bien "Una noche en la trinchera" puede sonar algo rarito, si entienden a lo que me refiero, es una historia con un contenido no muy rarito xD...**

**La causa por la que me retrace es por que era un capitulo largo y además el capitulo final. Es tragedia, así que ustedes diran el resultado de tanta odisea. **

**Otra cosa que quisiera comentarles es que estoy muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo atonita por algo que me ha sucedido. **

**Quede en la Universidad de Guadalajara para estudiar Medicina, si bien es algo magistral, posiblemente esta carrera reduzca mi tiempo, asi que los nervios no se ahcen esperar. Je, je, bien...**

**Era todo lo que les queria comentar. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y que tengan un buen día. **

* * *

**-7-**

**Más allá de la ironía, amigo mío. **

* * *

Si bien las cosas no van de mal en peor, entonces es por que me estoy volviendo paranoico. Ja, si claro. La noche después de la muerte de Suigetsu me sentí tan mal por ello, pues él era mi amigo y me había apoyado tanto en las buenas y en las malas. Me sentía terrible por no haberlo ayudado.

Pero, debía ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que estaba pasando.

Kakashi me había dado cena y un uniforme nuevo, hasta el momento en el que me separaron de Naruto no me habló. Se mantuvo mudo por todo el momento, después, me hizo un interrogatorio tan cuidadoso que sentí que eran los alemanes los que me entrevistaban.

Le dejé claro que yo no había traicionado a mi país, sino a los principios con los que la guerra se regía. No era un traidor hacia Francia, sino hacia la guerra. Kakashi no comprendió aquello, dijo que cualquier soldado competente estaría de acuerdo con que se deben asesinar a un enemigo cuando se tiene la oportunidad. Pero al parecer yo lo había desconcertado.

Se fue de ahí y me dejó con un cómodo catre y mantas para pasar la noche. Sabía a donde iba, iría tras Naruto, tal vez para hacerle una fila de preguntas sosas que seguramente ya me había hecho a mí.

Confié con que no era un hombre desquiciado y que quizá la seguridad de Naruto estaría en sus manos.

Con ese pensamiento estúpido e hilarante conservé un buen sueño hasta que la trompeta del regimiento me despertó cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. La ignore y volví a dormir. Me levante a las ocho de la mañana, fui a la instalación de alimentos y desayune.

No creo necesario el mencionar las injurias que decían los soldados a mis espaldas, ni las frías y febriles miradas que me dedicaban.

Mas no me importaba, me daba igual lo que pensaran.

Me robe dos peras, un pan y una manzana y a escondidas llegue a donde tenía a Naruto como prisionero. Cuando entré, este estaba en el suelo dormido, con una mísera cobija que seguro no lo había salvado del frio.

Lo comprobé cuando lo solté y me dijo lo terrible que había sido su noche. Estuvimos hablando de Kakashi, por que sabía que tuvo que hacer ido tras él.

Después de eso hablamos del teniente de Naruto y finalmente de algo sumamente delicado.

—Oye, Sasuke…

—¿Hmm?

—Si te vas… ¿Puedes pedirle a tus superiores que no sean rudos conmigo?

—¿Cómo?

—Es que… seguramente me fusilaran, sé que lo merezco pero me gustaría que me dieran una última voluntad.- su rostro era triste, no me gustaba esa expresión derrotista. —Quiero que mi madre reciba mi cuerpo… si es que el fin es inevitable.

Eso me desconcertó. Naruto pensaba que lo iban a matar… y sinceramente yo igual.

—No lo creo. –mentí para darle confianza. —Tú no morirás…

—¿Qué?

—Te sacare de aquí. Iras a mi casa… te encontraremos un refugio, y cuando todo esto termine… podrás irte con tu madre. – le asegure con una voz tan firme que hasta me lo creí yo.

—Pero… Sasuke… - pensaba discutirlo.

—No, Naruto… tú no mereces morir.

—Sasuke, agradezco lo que estás haciendo, pero no creo que sea necesario… ahora que tienes la libertad para dejar el ejército, deberías tomarla. No atorarte por mi culpa.

—Tú me salvaste de morir tres veces, Naruto. Y yo sólo dos, te debo una, ¿No crees?

—No es necesario, amigo.

—Lo es… - lo miré con tristeza. —No quiero que otro de mis camaradas muera… no lo soportaría, Naruto. – me acerque a él y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro. —Eres mi amigo…

—Gracias. – sonrió libremente. —Pero aún así creo que no es necesario.

—Basta de mentiras, claro que lo es. – me levante. —Escaparemos de aquí.

—¿Y cómo? No puedo caminar…

—Buen punto. – lo pensé, tenía que ideas una manera de engañar a los guardias y decirles que necesitaba trasladarlo.

Mmm, no se por que, pero creo que esto sería muy fácil.

—No te preocupes, Uzumaki, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Ah, sabes mi apellido. – me dijo contrariado. —Yo no sé el tuyo… ¿Cómo te apellidas?

—Uc—

—Sasuke. – pero la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, Kakashi acababa de entrar. —Buenos días, imagine que estarías aquí. – miró a Naruto. —¿Fraternizando con el prisionero? Eso no se debe de hacer.

—Hmp. – lo ignore.

—¿Y usted? – le dijo a Naruto. —¿Qué tal la noche?

—No me quejo. – le respondió con seriedad.

—Ya veo. – me miró. —Ven conmigo…

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo obedéceme… soy tu superior, anda.

Me mordí los labios y lo seguí.

No me gustaba la idea de dejar solo a Naruto, por que algo en el ambiente me decía que este no sería un buen día. Me llevó a una oficina vieja, un lugar propicio para entablar una conversación sin ser molestado.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hablar… es sobre tu amigo, el alemán.

—Se llama Naruto.

—Como sea… - se levantó y con las manos en la espada comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala. —Mande una notificación a la capital.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Lo lógico.

—Lo quiere fusilar. – me enfrié.

—Así es. – respondió Kakashi.

—¿Le has explicado todo?

—Una noche de paz en la trinchera no les conmoverá el corazón, Sasuke… es un alemán, un enemigo y como tal, debe morir.

—¡Naruto me salvó la vida! – elevé la voz. Más me parecía un insulto que una conversación civilizada.

—No servirá de nada esa excusa.

—No es justo… -apreté con fuerza los nudillos.

—Nada en esta vida es justa, Sasuke. Personalmente, no creo que sea justo que Naruto pague por cosas tan triviales como actos de guerra… Pero tienes que considerar que si la capital lo pidió, entonces hay que respetar.

Me levante molesto de mi asiento.

—Pues no creo que la capital lo conozca bien. – avance a la puerta.

—Sasuke… - me detuvo del hombro. —Si cruzas esa puerta… y haces algo indebido no podre ayudarte.

—Nunca me ayudaste. – me lo quite de encima y seguí lo mío.

—Sasuke. – volvió a llamarme. —Por favor, por honor a tu padre… No hagas ninguna estupidez.

—Mi padre está muerto, Kakashi… murió en la guerra. – lo encare. —Protegió a su país y su familia con valor. Ahora estoy en su posición, protegeré a mi familia. – tal vez fue mucha cursilería, pero creo que puse a Kakashi en su lugar.

Kakashi y mi padre eran amigos, se conocían desde que eran cadetes. Papá solía contarnos historias de su juventud junto a Kakashi, una vez nos contó sobre cómo se robaron un cerdo de un cuartel vecino sólo con un cordel y unas espuelas.

Ignoro cómo lo lograron, pero no puedo negar que fue interesante.

Ahora todos esos cuentos acababa de mandarlos a volar. Estaba decidido, así deshonrara a mi país, protegería a mi amigo…

Corrí hasta donde estaba Naruto y me fije por las rendijas de su puerta, él estaba acostado entre las cobijas sucias. Respire profundamente y entré.

Cuando supo que era yo abrió los ojos, buscándome.

—¿Qué tan bueno eres para guardar datos en la memoria?

—No soy perfecto, pero tengo mis momentos.

—Escucha con atención…

Esa tarde planeamos todo. En la madrugada, cuando la guardia estuviera somnolienta, aprovecharíamos para robar uno de los automóviles de la artillería, huiríamos ahí, rumbo a mi casa.

El plan sería fácil… a prueba de tontos.

Hay que admitir, que si me hubiera quedado más tiempo en el ejército hubiera podido llegar lejos.

La noche cayó y como era costumbre, le cena llegó puntualmente. Cuando un soldado llevó su cena a Naruto, me asegure de darle un puño de bicarbonato de sodio, el cual, con la mezcla de saliva adecuada, provocarían la ilusión perfecta.

El guardia le trajo agua, pan y queso para que pasara la noche. Naruto no mostró ningún comportamiento extraño, simplemente comió su pan y queso, dejando el agua hasta el final.

Una vez que terminó, se le procedió a quitarle el plato y los cubiertos.

—¿Puedo quedarme con el agua? – pidió inocentemente. —En las noches me da una sed tremenda…

El guardia no vio nada extraño, le concedió quedarse con el agua. Naruto tenía buen comportamiento, por lo que un vaso con agua no cambiaría nada.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor, quien diría que Naruto era un increíble actor y por sobre todo, un buen soldado.

Esperamos a media noche, como teníamos planeado, me las había arreglado para ir al hangar y ocupar un automóvil todo terreno, conseguí combustible y un repuesto. No estaba en mi mejor forma pero debía de aparentar.

—¿Para que lo necesitas? – un joven cadete me preguntó, era guardia de ese almacén.

—Me ha llegado una autorización de la capital, puedo irme a casa. También se me concedió que podía llevar un auto y combustible.

Era sorprendente la manera en la que me creyó. Me permitió llevarme las cosas.

Me monté en el auto y lo escondí cerca del calabozo. Con suerte, si nos apurábamos a llegar, escaparíamos de ahí antes de que Kakashi se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto Naruto hacia su parte. Justamente cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche. El chico comenzó a removerse violentamente en su lugar. Los temblores tan violentos y los gritos ahogados llenaron la atención de carcelero. Quien entró desesperado al ver espuma en la boca de Naruto, producto del bicarbonato de sodio.

Sin saber que hacer, intentó moverlo, pero Naruto no se dejaba tomar. Se tiraban y temblaba con más fuerza cada vez que el carcelero intentaba voltearlo.

He de acotar, que cuando alguien tiene un ataque epiléptico lo que se debe de hacer es poner a la persona de lado.

Derrotado y con Naruto en una consecuente convulsión pensó que era mejor ir por ayuda, mas no pudo huir de ahí por que al momento que cruzó la puerta se tropezó con mi puño extendido.

Así lo noqueé y me dispuse a levantar a Naruto del suelo.

—Buena actuación.

—Todo está en la baba. – dijo riéndose.

Lo apoye contra mi costado y usando mi fuerza lo arrastre afuera de la prisión. Me fui por la parte de atrás sin hacer ningún ruido. Fue un escape muy sencillo. Demasiado.

Pero gracias al cielo no hubo complicaciones, encontramos el auto entre unas ramas, lo puse así para camuflarlo. Subí a Naruto en el asiento del copiloto y dando un saltó me senté al volante, prendí el motor y arranque acelerado hacia el bosque. No me importó si era seguro o no.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Mañana iban a fusilar a Naruto… y no lo permitiría.

No estoy seguro de cuantos kilómetros conduje. Pero me detuve cuando el combustible se agotó completamente, todavía era de madrugada aunque la luz rojiza de la mañana nos dejaba ver más allá de nuestros pies. Baje con Naruto a un pastizal alto…

Me fije muy bien alrededor del terreno para ver si no había peligro. Ya saben: soldados, perros o granjeros.

—Vamos, Naruto… - le dije mientras lo despertaba. —El combustible se acabo…

—De acuerdo.- se había quedado dormido. A duras penas se bajó del auto, lo cargue sobre mi hombro y lo obligue a caminar a mi lado.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo habíamos viajado, tampoco era consiente de la hora, pero de alto sí estaba seguro… logramos llegar a mi hogar. Estábamos a salvo.

—Naruto… - lo zarandee un poco. Desde hace media hora dormitaba en mi hombro. —Llegamos…

—¿A dónde? – murmuró con un bostezó.

—A mi casa. – le dije con enorme satisfacción. Naruto levantó la cabeza con cansancio y logó ver mi hogar. Una modesta casa de madera con fachada francesa y no muy grande, modesta, de campo y digna de gente trabajadora.

Al lado de la casa l con el olmo y el arroyuelo… también la tumba de mi madre.

—Es algo pequeña.

—Te parecerá el palacio de Versalles una vez adentro. – lo arrastre hasta llegar al lado del olmo, íbamos delante de la tumba de mi madre cuando me detuve. La mire atentamente… aferré el agarre con el que sostenía a mi amigo alemán. Esto le llamó la atención.

—¿Quién descansa aquí?

—Mi madre. – dije serio. Después comencé a murmurar en voz baja un plegaría; le daba gracias Dios por traerme con vida, le agradecía también por proteger este lugar de la guerra. Le agradecía por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo… le anunciaba que estaba de regreso.

Después de rezar, enderecé la cabeza y con una leve reverencia con la cabeza me dispuse a seguir caminando.

—¿Estaba enferma? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

—Sí…

—¿Qué tenía?

—Tristeza.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros a escasos metros de la tumba. Después Naruto me preguntó otra cosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que mi padre y mi hermano murieron en la guerra. – le dije con una seriedad pasmosa. —Pero lo que más le dolió fue la muerte de mi hermano… y también a mí. Eso la mató…

—Tú hermano debió ser un gran hombre.

—Fue el mejor. – corregí. —No sólo era mi hermano, era mi ejemplo a seguir, mi mejor amigo… Pero… todo eso acabó.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien… después de todo, ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Guardamos silencios un momento más. Fue ahí el momento que arribamos al pórtico de mi humilde casa. Senté a Naruto en unas escaleritas de madera para subir al pórtico y busque minuciosamente en una maceta vieja hasta sacar un par de llaves doradas.

—Que original forma de esconder las llaves. – abogó mi compañero.

—En tiempos como estos no es seguro dejarle las llaves de tu casa a alguien. – procedí a abrir el candado y después el picaporte con su cerrojo integrado.

Una vez hecho esto ayude a Naruto a levantarse y a entrar. Sólo basto cruzar la puerta para sentir la tranquilidad en mi corazón, el aire en mis pulmones y el abrazo acogedor de un lugar seguro. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla, estaba eufórico.

—Tenías razón. – dijo Naruto. —Es el palacio de Versalles.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en el palacio de Versalles?

—Nunca…

—Lo imagine. – camine por el corredor de la entrada y lo lleve hasta las habitaciones. Todo estaba condenadamente igual a como lo dejé. Llegue al dormitorio que yo e Itachi solíamos compartir. Dejé a Naruto en la cama de Itachi, mientras yo me recostaba en la mía. Una vez recostado en el colchón deje escapar un par de lágrimas más.

—Siempre es agradable volver a casa. – me dijo Naruto, mientras acomodaba su pierna entablillada en la cama.

—Y que lo digas. – contribuí. —Será mejor dormir…

—Sí, estas en lo cierto.

Nos quedamos completamente dormidos. Éramos piedras en el fondo marino, no sospechábamos que en la base militar, Kakashi ya movilizaba un escuadrón en nuestra búsqueda. Esta vez ya me había convertidito en un autentico traidor.

Como a las cuatro de la tarde di las primeras muestras de conciencia. Después de esa agradable "siesta" me desperté con un hambre voraz. Baje de mi cama con paso de plomo y fui a la cocina para buscar algún trozo de pan o algo de licor para mitigar el hambre. Mas no encontré nada.

Haciendo unos gestos de incomodidad tuve que ir a cambiarme de ropa y colocarme una más acorde al lugar. Con suerte la gente no me reconocería, la guerra había hecho grandes cambios en mí, no sólo de carácter, sino físicamente también. Estaba más pálido, más delgado y tenía terribles ojeras como Itachi, a eso sumándole que mi cabello era más largo que de costumbre. Salí de la casa con capucha en hombros y sin decirle nada a Naruto, por que seguía durmiendo fui en busca de algo de comer.

* * *

Me desperté cuando el sol ya iba casi para el atardecer. Sus rayos cálidos me avisaron que dejara de flojear y buscara algo de comer. Estire los brazos y después mi pierna buena. Una vez que hice eso busque a Sasuke con la mirada… no lo encontré en la habitación. Encogiendo los hombros me levante con voluntad de la cama y comencé a buscar un baño. Tenía muchas ganas de orinar.

La primera vuelta fui a dar a la cocina, no iba a orinar ahí así que no me di por vencido, regrese a la habitación de antes y encontré una puerta hacia otro segmento de la casa. Cuando me decidí a entrar me di cuenta que estaba profanando un lugar aparentemente intimo.

Era la habitación de los padres de Sasuke. Lo supe por el ambiente y también por el conjunto de fotografías familiares. Me acerque lentamente a un peinador y ahí tome una foto en mis manos. Era Sasuke de pequeño y un niño lo acompañaba.

Ese niño… me resultaba tan familiar. No se de donde… pero sentía que lo había visto algo. Trague saliva y viré la vista a otra foto. Estaba un poco borrosa, le limpie el polvo y la enfoqué bien.

Eran Sasuke y un hombre de aparentemente más edad. Ojos negros, facciones respingadas, coleta larga y ojeras extremas…

Un momento; ojeras, coleta, facciones de hombre fuerte… Una actitud perseverante y nunca cobarde. Voltee al reverso la foto y ahí decía en francés: Recuerdo del verano de 1905, Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha… Itachi… Uchiha…

¡Dios mío! Tiré la foto como si me quemara y como un desquiciado me alejé del peinador. Pose ambas manos alrededor de mi cabeza y comencé a decir: Imposible… imposible… una y otra vez, como un maldito loco.

Itachi Uchiha, jamás me olvidaría de ese nombre. A ese militar yo lo había asesinado una noche, en una pelea que casi me cuesta la vida. Si no fuera por que me apoyaron mis compañeros hubiera muerto a sus manos.

¡Ese hombre, cuyo nombre se me tatuó en la mente debido a su respetable hazaña! ¡Era el hermano de Sasuke! y yo… lo había matado.

Sin esperar más salir de esa habitación y corrí hasta afuera de la casa. Me caí del pórtico y me lastime la pierna, pero no me importó, hui de ahí. No podría ver a la cara a Sasuke. Cuando pase por el olmo mi pierna no me respondió más, caí a los pies de la tumba de su madre…

Ahí llore desconsoladamente recordando lo que me dijo Sasuke:

—_Pero lo que más le dolió fue la muerte de mi hermano… y también a mí. Eso la mató…_

Ahora no sólo era traidor a mi patria, sino también al único amigo que tuve. Soy de lo peor.

* * *

Mi suerte cambiaba, logre conseguir leche de cabra, miel de abeja y pan, además de una rica jalea de fresas que unos pueblerinos vendían con tanto ahincó. Tal vez no era un banquete real, pero seguramente nos mantendría con fuerzas para poder seguir.

Iba llegando a mi casa cuando me sorprendí al ver la puerta abierta. Eso me dio mala espina, corrí y entré forzosamente, intentando asuntar a lo que sea que entró. No había nadie en la casa, dejé las cosas en la cocina y fui a supervisar a Naruto. No estaba, eso me turbó, posiblemente se lo llevaron los soldados y lo matarían, mis esfuerzos serían en vano.

—¡Maldición! – salí de ahí y comencé a buscarlo. Lo encontré muy rápido, estaba posado, a los pies de la tumba de mi madre, en una posición la cual me parecía de un niño llorando. Me preocupe, pues para el rubio era extraño ese comportamiento.

Me acerqué con cuidado de no molestarle.

—Naruto. – le llamé despacito. —¿Estás bien?

Conseguí escuchar un fuerte jadeó ahogado. Lloraba. Luego, poco a poco se giró hacia mí, encarándome con una cara terriblemente demacrada y llorosa.

—Sasuke… Uchiha. – me dijo con la voz encogida. —Uchiha es tú apellido… ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo es. ¿Por eso lloras?

Negó con la cabeza. Después respiró y se arrodilló frente a mí, llevó la cabeza al suelo como si el diera un beso a la tierra.

—Itachi Uchiha era tu hermano… - me dijo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y la intriga aumentó.

—Sí, era mi hermano mayor. ¿Cómo sabes sobre él? No te dije su nombre. – mi voz sonó más contrariada de lo que quería.

—Yo sé sobre por que… - tragó saliva. Después de limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos inútilmente. —Yo lo maté.

Esos fueron los segundos más horribles de mi vida. Sentí un nudo seco que profanaba mi garganta, un fuego atroz en mi pecho, ríos tibios en mis ojos y un acero irrompible en mis puños. Naruto me miró tímidamente y continuó:

—Fue una noche… mi batallón iba a cruzar cerca del primer eje de trincheras, nos topamos con un bando enemigo comandados por un gran capitán. Le hicimos frente… —hizo una pausa. —Pelee contra Itachi esa noche, casi me gana, si no fuese por mis refuerzos… yo fui, quien le dio la ultima apuñalada.

¡No, no, no! ¡Era un cruel mentiroso! ¡Él mentía…! ¿Cierto? ¡¿Cierto?

Trague saliva, sabía a sangre.

—¿Sasuke? – me llamó lastimeramente.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me echaba encima de él. Lo tumbe bruscamente en el suelo y comencé a darle de puñetazos en la cara, uno a uno, su cara se ladeaba sin control sobre la grama. Después en el estomago, saliva y sangre emergían de su boca y nariz.

Estaba tan enojado…

Tomé su cuello entre mis manos y comencé a estrangularlo. Una furia ciega me decía que lo matara, que derramara su sangre como tributo a mi familia. Ya no lo salvaría la piedad que una vez despertó en mí, esa piedad había muerto al tiempo que confesó aquello.

Todo este tiempo… me mintió.

¿Por qué lo hizo, no? Es decir, él sabía desde el principio que Itachi era mi hermano, ¿No?

Lo solté sorpresivamente y Naruto llevó sus manos a su cuello, intentando apaciguar el ardor que produjeron mis manos.

—¡Responde! – amenace. Saque una pistola de mi bolsillo y le apunte en la sien. El mismo lugar que aquella vez en la trinchera. Naruto gimió de dolor. — ¡Tú sabias desde el principio que era mi hermano! ¿Era algún tipo de plan para hacerme caer? – le reclamé con fuerza.

Él me negó insistentemente con la cabeza. Estaba ahogado con su propia saliva.

—No…- musitó.

—¡Di la verdad!

—Es la verdad… - lagrimas emergieron de sus ojos. —Por favor… perdóname… lo siento, lo siento mucho… - lloriqueaba tristemente.

Apreté el cañón del arma sobre su piel.

—Todo este tiempo… - trague saliva. —Todo este tiempo le salve la vida al asesino de mi hermano… al asesino de mi familia. – sambutía más el arma contra la cabeza de Naruto. —¡Qué estúpido fui! ¡Tú mataste a mi familia! – comencé a llorar, mis lagrimas empapaban el rostro de Naruto. —Tú mataste a mi madre…

—Sasuke… - gimió. —Por favor… líbrame de mis pecados. – me pidió, sinceramente me quedé sorprendido. —Soy un asesino… mátame, por favor, no soporto la idea de vivir sabiendo el daño que te hice.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No es la voluntad de un hombre vivir sobre todas las cosas? ¡¿Por qué me pides que te mate?

—Por que… - guardó un leve silencio. —Eres mi amigo… y no soporto el saber el daño tan terrible que te hice.

Eso me entró hasta el corazón. Me removió en el interior, pero apenas y si pude sentirlo, por que la ira volvió a aplacar esa misericordia inspirada en su discurso. Cerré los ojos un momento y respire continuamente. Los abrir después y me topé con la tumba de mi madre. ¿Qué podría pensar de mi en estos momentos?

¿Qué diría al saber que matare al único amigo que me queda por un arranque de venganza? Naruto mató a Itachi… aunque fuera para cumplir su deber de soldado.

Todo era tan confuso. Trague saliva y lentamente retire mi arma de su frente. Me levante y le di la espalda.

—Levántate y vete… no vuelvas a poner un pie en mi tierra. Que tu penitencia sea el sufrimiento propio al saber que eres causante de un daño mortal. – lo escuche reincorporarse.

—Sasuke.

—Y Naruto… - me voltee con una mirada fría. —Si te atreves a decir algo en contra de mi patria… yo mismo te cortare la lengua. – bajó la cabeza. —Vete… y jamás vuelvas a pasearte enfrente de mí.

—Perdóname por favor.

—Sólo lárgate. – sentencia su exilio, aunque pensándolo bien sería más una condena de muerte, por que no podía sobrevivir por si solo en el bosque.

Lentamente escuche sus pasos que se perdían en poco a poco a distancia prudente. Me trague todo el odio y respire profundamente. Tenía que calmarme. Cuando no escuche más a Naruto me dejé caer sobre la tumba de mi madre. Recuerdo que llore tan perdidamente que el crepúsculo comenzó a cobijarme…

—Sasuke Uchiha. – escuche una voz muy conocida. Me reincorpore y observé a Kakashi, dos oficiales de armada le acompañaban y tenía desenfundada el arma de mano. Algo malo me aguardaba.

—Kakashi Hatake. – expresé con cierto desdén. El hombre no me respondió, en vez de eso miró a todos lados aperentando una búsqueda visual.

—¿Y el alemán?

—No está aquí. Se fue para siempre…

—Ah, es decir que… aparte de sacar a un prisionero de su celda a media noche, lo dejaste libre.

—Él se fue solo.

—Es lo mismo, Sasuke… - me dijo fastidiado. —¿Dónde fue?

—No lo sé y no me importa.

—Seguramente no sabes… - el sarcasmo ahora relucía en la conversación.

—Te he dicho que no lo sé. – reclame exasperado, Kakashi podía ser un fastidio.

—Entiendo… tráiganlo. – los dos oficiales que estaban con el me tomaron fuertemente de los brazos y me obligaron a seguirlos como si fuera un vil preso. Me recorrí hacia atrás, haciendo fuerzas para no dejarme ganar.

—¡Déjame en paz, Kakashi! – le grite. —Naruto se fue… ese bastardo jamás regresara… ¡No te metas más en mis asuntos!

—¡¿Tus asuntos? – me encaró molesto y tomó mi rostro con su mano, aferrando la quijada para que no lo perdiera de vista. —¡Estos no son tus asuntos solamente, Sasuke! – me gritó, realmente no me esperaba ese desenlace. —¡Me concierte a todo el maldito país! ¿Tienes idea de lo valioso que podría ser ese alemán como prisionero? ¡Y tú! – me soltó. —No quería hacer esto… nada de nada. Pero tú solo firmaste tu contrato de ejecución. Eres un traidor… y a los traidores se les acusa a muerte… - ahí fue cuando noté el peso de sus palabras. Kakashi no buscaba exclusivamente a Naruto… sino también me buscaba a mí. Nos iban a fusilar a los dos.

—¿Has venido a matarme? – le dije con toda la intuición por delante.

—Tú lo has dicho. – escupió aquello.

—Ya veo… - forcejee una vez más y en esta ocasión los oficiales me liberaron. Le di la espalda y me acerque al viejo olmo. Toque cuidadosamente la corteza y acaricie… con tristeza una vieja cicatriz que Itachi y yo le habíamos hecho cuando niños. Después de eso me arrodille sobre la tumba de mi madre y toque su nombre con dos dedos. Me persigné y dije una plegaria.

—¿Señor?

—Denle tiempo. – dijo Kakashi a un muchacho que lo acompañaba. Sabía que me acababa de dar por vencido.

Me levante y camine perezosamente hacia el árbol. Seguía dándole la espalda. Me pequé al árbol y recargue la frente sobre aquella cicatriz. Suspire.

—¿Alguna ultima petición? – Kakashi me mataría ahí mismo.

—Sólo una… Quiero que me entierren aquí… al lado del olmo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Es todo?

—Sí… es todo. – y cerré los ojos. Respire pausadamente, mi corazón tamborileaba muy fuerte. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y en mi pecho se acumulaba un gran dolor.

Escuche el arma de Kakashi que se arreglaba para el golpe, le estaba poniendo municiones extras. Saturó el arma, preparó el gatillo y escuche algo que dijo.

—Por favor… perdóname.

—Que me perdone Francia. – le respondí.

—Estás perdonado.

Asentí entonces. Sería mejor cerrar los ojos para no quedarme con una imagen inusual. Apreté los puños y esperé.

—Uno…- el maldito comenzó a contar. —Dos… - sólo un numero más y se acababa todo. —Tres…

Disparó. De mis ojos salieron dos lagrimas… mi corazón dio un zumbido y los dientes me crujieron.

Nada había pasado, seguía vivo.

—No puede ser… - escuche decir a uno de los oficiales. Grandes jadeos se encontraban detrás de mi nuca. Me di valor para ver y quedé paralizado.

—Naruto. – musite sin aliento.

El joven se encontraba frente a mí, jadeando, su pierna bañada en sangre y temblando cruelmente. Comenzó a caer así que me apresure para tomarlo antes de que lo recibiera el suelo.

Se me secó la boca al ver la herida sobre su corazón. Su sangre era tan roja… jamás podre olvidar ese detalle. Pero a diferencia de su sangre, sus ojos resplandecían de azul celestial, con gruesas lágrimas de amistad.

—Sasuke… - musitó.

—Naruto. – iba a posar mi mano sobre su herida, pero me detuvo.

—Déjalo… - me dijo casi presa de la muerte. —Sasuke… por favor… perdóname… lo siento…

—Basta… deja de hablar. – no soportaba aquel acto de valor y amistad… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se supone que yo lo odiaba…¿Por qué regresó?

—Te juro… que no sabía que él era tu hermano…

—Ya, Naruto… no importa. – se moría y esta vez no podía salvarlo. —Ya no sigas… - mis mejillas se llenaban cada vez más de lagrimas tibias.

—Sasuke…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por que… - sonrió delicadamente. —Eres mi amigo… y esa es la única razón y verdad que necesito…

Caía el rojo de la tarde… el cielo azul se extinguía. Al igual que la vida en su interior.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto, Naruto. – intenté disculparme, el dolor me carcomía por dentro.

—No… no te preocupes… Por favor, quiero que me hagas un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Escríbele a mi madre y dile… lo que pasó… dile que la amo y que me disculpe por no poder ir en persona.

—No… - negué lentamente. —¡No, sí iras! – perdí la noción de la verdad. —¡Iras y le contaras todo en persona! ¡Tú y yo seremos buenos amigos! Tendremos familias y nuestros hijos también serán amigos… No habrá guerras, sólo paz… - dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, ¡Oh, Naruto! —¿Naruto? – ya no respiraba. —¿Naruto? – lo sacudí un poco. No respondió… lo único que quedaba de él era esa sonrisa esbozada. —Ay, Naruto… - cerré mi acuosa mirada y baje la cabeza.

Este día, había perdido dos cosas: A mi nación… y a mí mejor amigo.

—Sasuke…

Era Kakashi… me miraba con tristeza. Me sorprendí al ver brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba llorando… lloraba por un alemán.

—Mátame ya… No me queda nada. – el negó con la cabeza, se agachó y colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Quisieras hacer verdad su ultima voluntad?

—¿Podría?

—Sólo si esa es… - se le quebró la voz. —Si es tu última voluntad.

Me quede suspendido en sus palabras, estaba lleno de sentimientos acumulados por el tiempo…

Lo haría.

Amigo mío, lo haría.

—Sí.

**

* * *

**

Berlín, Alemania.

Aquella solitaria mujer descansaba sobre una mecedora, observando por la ventana a las personas que corrían de un lado a otro. Personas con problemas, niños jugando a ser soldados y policías en cada esquina, custodiando que todo esté en orden.

Nada estaba en orden. Por que el orden es algo que todas las partes de una misma nación disfrutan y cabía mencionar que definitivamente ella no disfrutaba de ese orden… en determinadas cuentas… de paz.

Era tarde, el sol estaba cayendo sobre los negruzcos edificios que adornaban la desventurada ciudad de Berlín. El humo de los incendios y los gritos de las personas que tenían prisas le aturdían y le molestaban sobremanera.

Con ese día se completaba aproximadamente dos años que no veía a su hijo. Después de la muerte de su marido, la soledad le inundó como una represa que se rompe lo hace a un pequeño y débil pueblito. Para ella… la soledad había sido esa agua que le ahogaba continuamente.

Aquella mujer tan briosa, llena de vida y gritona era un espejismo del pasado. Ella sólo era un esperpento de lo que anteriormente había sido.

—Minato… - suspiró con voz clara después del revoloteó de una paloma.

—¡Abran paso! – se escuchó a un hombre que monitoreaba el transito. Con su silbato asustaba a la desdichada gente.

Un auto de guerra, de aquellos que se usan para andar por todo terreno, se aparcó en la entrada de su casa. Su enorme casa… intrigada por aquello, bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con tan peculiares visitas. Cuando abrió la puerta la sorpresa le genero un estremecimiento inusual.

—Usted… - era aquel oficial que llegó a su casa una mañana, buscando a su marido para que se adentrara en la peligrosa cruzada.

—Señora… Necesito que venga conmigo, es muy importante.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Es sobre su hijo.

No lo pensó mucho para subir al auto y aferrarse a la maquinaria. El oficial le hizo escolta al lado y comenzó a conducir el auto hasta salir de la ciudad, en un campo militar de restricción. Kushina se sorprendió mucho al saberse en ese lugar.

El automóvil se estacionó enfrente de una carpa de alto techo de malla. Bajo cuidadosamente del auto y se topó con un oficial de alto rango del ejercito alemán.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Para que me llamaban?

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Usted es la madre de Naruto Uzumaki?

—¡Sí, lo soy! – gritó desesperadamente. Tenía la sospecha de por que la habían mandado llamar. Lagrimas imprevistas surgieron de sus ojos.

—Mi señora… - dijo con respeto. —Lamento decirle con mi más grande pésame, que su hijo murió en terreno enemigo… Lamento ser el portador de tan horribles noticias.

—¿Qué…? – musitó apenas. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la carpa y entrando se encontró con un cuerpo envuelto en sabanas blancas. Una figura masculina de joven porte.

Quitó apresurada las sabanas para desmentir su curiosidad y en cuanto vio el rostro embalsamado del joven cayó de rodillas. Haciendo audible su llanto en todo el centro militar.

—¡Naruto! – gritó. —¡Mi hermoso Naruto! ¡Mi hijo…! ¿Por qué… por que tuviste que ir? – lamentaba en voz alta. Sin saber que era observada atentamente por una persona.

—Discúlpeme. – la señora se volteo al escuchar mi voz que también se quebraba en llanto.

—¿Quién eres tú? – musitó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Eres francés?

—Sí…

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – me encaró con dolor.

—Le suplico que se siente primero. – señalé una silla de madera que estaba lado de la camilla de Naruto. La señora se sentó esperando explicaciones…

—¿Me dirás ahora que haces aquí?

—Cumplo con la última voluntad de su hijo.

—¿Su ultima voluntad? – esta vez no entendió.

—Déjeme contarle desde el principio.

Esa noche le conté absolutamente todo lo que habíamos vivido. Cómo nos perdonamos al vida en aquellas trincheras llenas de sangre, los esfuerzos pro sobrevivir de ambos ejércitos, el crimen que Naruto había cometido hacia mi familia… y la desafortunada conclusión.

—… Me pidió entonces que le dijera esto y que pudiera al menos su cuerpo, estar con usted. – cuando termine ella se quedó en una sola pieza. Su cara era un trozo de porcelana exceptuando las lágrimas vividas que bajaban con melancolía de sus orbes.

—¿Todo lo que dijiste es verdad?

—La más absoluta… - gemí temiendo que no me creyera.

Pero la mujer sólo lloró y lloró sin decir nada más.

—Sasuke Uchiha… - el alemán anterior vino por mí. Kakashi estaba a su lado. —Es hora…

—Sí. – asentí.

—¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó la madre de mi amigo.

—A cumplir con mí sentencia…

—¿Cuál sentencia?

—Esta es mi última voluntad… - sonreí para tranquilizarla.

—Pero… no entiendo, ¿Qué pasara contigo?

—Adiós. – me despedí, besándole con cortesía el dorso de la mano.

Me aleje de ella y camine hacia Kakashi. El hombre me miraba con alto respeto. Colocó su mano sobre su frente y me saludo con respeto militar, después, me abrazó con paternal cariño.

—Eres un hombre de honor, Sasuke… digno, y de palabra. – suspiró. Después de eso se acercó a un batallón recién reunido. Me abotone bien la camisa y me coloqué bien la boina de mi uniforme.

Mire de soslayo a la madre de Naruto, quien intrigada aferraba sus manos a su pecho. Le sonreí con fraternidad y después camine diez pasos a sentido contrario del batallón. Trague saliva y se arrodille, hice una oración y me persigne lentamente. Después de eso… me levante y con la cara bien en alto espere.

—¡Pelotón! – Dijo Kakashi. —¡Presenten armas! – escuche el movimiento de las armas. — ¡Apunten! – el aire se agitó, pero por extraño que pareciera estaba en una total calma.

Subí mi mirada al cielo y antes de que la bala se adentrara por mi nuca y me arrebatara el futuro, recordé aquella vez en las que mi amigo y yo observábamos las estrellas, envueltos en una paz soberana. ¡Oh, trinchera!

—¡…Fuego!

El disparo se escuchó muy fuerte y se adentró con rapidez… pero yo ya no sentía ni escuchaba nada.

_

* * *

_

En la guerra todo es valido. Matar al enemigo es el principal punto que se debe cumplir para llegar a la victoria suprema, sin embargo… nos olvidamos del valor humano, del alma, y nuestra naturaleza se transforma temporalmente en un demonio que atenta contra nuestra luz.

_Cuando la oscuridad desaparece y la luz nos llena por completo, vemos que somos seres temerosos y débiles, seres que anhelan la vida que harían cualquier cosa por ver, una vez más, el resplandor del sol. De poder ser guiados por la quietud y la serenidad… de ser libres y felices. Tantas ganas de vivir. _

_Quién podría creer que dos enemigos se vuelven amigos cuando esa oscuridad se desvanece y la piedad nos abre los ojos, dándonos a entender el valor de la vida y del mundo en el que vivimos. _

_Es irónico pensar que una trinchera, agujero oscuro lleno de muerte y de sangre… haya sido el nicho de tan sincera amistad. _

_Quizás esta sea una lección que todos debamos estudiar. _

**

* * *

**

Fin.

**

* * *

**

EL final de esta historia puede ser rapida e incluso muy rara... si, quizas no se lo esperaban, pero desde un principio asi estaba visto por mí. Les agradezco de su apoyo, del tiempo que se tomaron para leer y por comentar. Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos más adelante.

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
